The Biz: Versatility: Model Me
by Snow Shadows
Summary: Allen needs the money and a job is hard to find. With options low he must do a desperate act. MODELLING! With INSANE people, but can he keep his cool or burst? With foes, friends, and crazy experiences with the job, what will happen next?Nothing prepared him.HELP!But then Lenalee behavior changes...Forget that. He needs to shut his mouth to hide his accent from these bullies. HELP!
1. Let's Talk

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I know this is long for the first chapter, but it turned out this way. I put a lot of effort in it so please review and let me know. If it's popular enough I'll continue. If not, I'll put it on hold until I finish my other story (ies). I want to work with three, but I'm not sure if I'll keep up. So I ask you all to be patient. Thanks and let me know what you think.<strong>

**NOTE THAT THE TITLE MAY CHANGE. IF SO I WILL LET YOU KNOW A CHAPTER SOON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Talk<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen idly sat in the back of his classroom and he quickly answered the questions to his pop quiz. When he finished he turned his paper over and put his pencil down, staring at his desk, absolutely thoughtless. All he heard was his own breathing and the clock ticking. It was almost mocking him. Tick tock. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock tick tock tick. The teacher came around and picked up all the papers. He gazed at Allen for a moment then went on. Allen lowered his head and looked further down. He wished the school policy would allow him to wear a hoodie or a hat. Something to cover his hair and eye.<p>

Allen was often picked on for his hair and the mark on his face, but he never did get in fights. Or a least, he tried not to. When the bell rang, Allen waited for everyone to leave the room and he sat there for a few minutes, but a few kids were still in the room. If you paid close attention, you could hear somebody whisper freak. Freak, that was the word he always heard. Freak. Was he really a freak all because of how he looked?

Allen stumbled out of his chair and ushered himself out the door. He slowly walked around the halls and got all of his school books and papers out of his locker. After that, he made his way out the front doors. He admired the surroundings and wore a meek smile. "At least it's a beautiful day." he told himself.

Allen yawned and walked around town. He tried looking fora job at first by going through wanted ads and signs that were in the newspapers or on the front door. Some places said that he was too young and others waved their hand in dismissal after a single glimpse. Others were odd jobs he just couldn't bring himself to do no matter how desperate he was to pay his Master's debts. There were a few places that would accept him, but they had something to do with prostitutes or a related subject. After hours of hopelessly searching, he gave up and found the diner he usually goes to when he's out.

Checking to see how much money he had to spare, he took all his money out of his pocket. He had just enough to buy something small. So he entered as he rubbed his head. He would order then do his homework while he ate. A tiny bell started ringing and Allen made his way to a booth in the corner, but beside a window. In other words, he took a left and went straight until he hit a wall. Sliding into the semi-comfy seat, he put his bag beside him and grabbed his pencil. He took out his homework then debated on what to start with. "Welcome back Allen. What can I get you this time kiddo?"

Allen looked up at the waitress and smiled. "Hello Jessica." he greeted. "I'll just have a glass of water and a the chicken meal."

"Low on cash?" Jessica asked, jotting it down.

"Yeah." Allen said sheepishly, rubbing his head while he laughed a little. "I really need to find a job, but I can't in this city."

"Why don't you work here? I'm sure there's an opening. Mom has recently lost a few workers after all." Jessica said.

"Thanks, but I must refuse." Allen told her.

"I don't know, Allen the busboy has quite the ring to it, don't ya think?" Jessica's brother, Marty said.

"Be a clam and keep your mouth shut!" Jessica hollered, throwing her notepad at him. "I didn't mean cleaning, jerk!"

"Right, let him be a waiter. Better yet, let him work in the kitchen. Either way, the food will never make it to the designated table." Marty said, snickering with his buddy Ron.

Allen felt his head sink lower and he silently mutter. "He's right."

"Uh. . . Um. . Al- Allen. He didn't mean it! He didn't mean it!" Jessica said, panicky. "Look what you two did. He's sulking now! I'm gonna wring your two heads totgether and you'll have to have surgery just to get free when I'm done with you two!" She said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Gwahhh, I didn't say anything! Why me? Leave me out of this one gal!" Ron shouted, cowering behind a counter.

"Jessica, leave them be. It's fine. Really, it's not like you don't know it true." Allen said, holding her back. "Please Jessica."

"Fine. I'll be right back with your meal." Jessica said, storming off.

Relieved, Allen sighed and went back to his homework. His pencil moved across his paper and occasionally, his eraser. When his food was brought to him, he picked at it while resisting the urge to eat it all as he did his homework. He tapped his pencil on the table as he thought about a question then he drearily sighed. "My life is pretty dowdy. I should be having the time of my life. I am a lad still." Allen whispered.

Komui yanked at his hair and shook his body from side to side, tears running down his face. "This isn't good, this isn't good!"

"What's wrong now?" Reever asked with a groan.

"We need a new model! Now! Our new ones keep quitting because of Kanda and we just lost our newest one. If we don't get another one soon then we're done for." Komui bellowed.

"Why do we even need a new member?" Daisya asked.

"Why?" Komui repeated, spinning around and slamming his hands on his massive wooden desk. "Because if we're going to keep our reputation then we'll need somebody new to gain more attention. If we keep using the ones we used the year before and the year before that and before that and before that-"

"We get it!" Reever interjected.

"Anyway, we can't keep using the same people every year. We will appear dull. We need somebody new, somebody fresh! Someone Kanda can't scare away." Komui exclaimed.

"HA! _Goooooooood _luck with that!" Daisya hollered, cackling as he slapped his knee and fell over in hysterics.

"Not helping bro." Lavi said, but smirking himself.

Komui pushed his glasses further up his nose and clasped his hands together, smiling. "We need somebody different and gains everyone's attention. So the person has to be flamboyant and condescending. They don't have to be above average, but at least there. This person also has to be 20 or under so to gain young people's attention as well as adults in certain ages. It can't be ordinary either. Ordinary will not do. So, any body have any suggestions?" Komui said gleefully.

"At least average, flamboyant, condescending, not ordinary, and 20 or under. Don't you think you're asking for a little too much?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe I am, but we need something new. Normally a girl would be all for this modeling stuff. Not only do they get noitced and loved, but they get to try on clothes all the time. Not every girl is like that, but hey, who doesn't want attention? And we do need another girl here. Do we not?" Komui replied.

"So you want us to choose from what? Our memories?" Kanda said rudely.

"No, from these." Komui said, putting several boxes in front of everybody. "They're filled with files of people in town. We're going to go through it and decide."

"But the person has a high chance of saying no." Lenalee stated.

"And this will take... For! Ev! Er!" Lavi added.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Komui inquired.

"Well, how about we go through last year's school yearbook. That way, the new model will be in High School and with kids these days, they're qualities are definitely far from ordinary." Lenalee offered.

Lenalee went through a small chest on a shelf behind Komui's desk and took out her yearbook and opened it. She flipped through the pages and sat down on the couch next to Lavi and Kanda. Lavi peeked over her shoulder and grinned. "~ That sounds like a terific idea Lenalee! ~" Komui said joyfully.

"I actually agree with him. I think it'll be nice to work with a schoolmate. Another model, another friend." Lavi said. "Oooh, HER! She is H-O-T." Lavi said, his voice getting husky and he raised his eyebrows up and down a few times. "Eh, eh?"

"Heather Love? I don't know, she wants to be an archaeologist or a marine biologist. Or perhaps a scientist. Either way, her future is nowhere near fashion. She told me that once." Lenalee said.

"How about Risa Dean?" Lavi queried.

"Everything she wears has to be bright or neon though." Lenalee retorted.

As Lavi picked girl after girl, Lenalee had a comment about them that just wouldn't mix with this business. That or Kanda wouldn't even allow it anyway. Actually, every girl Lenalee didn't have to say anything about, he said "HELL NO!" Everyone figured he didn't want any girls from school there because they were kinda obsessed with certain boys. And by certain boys, that usually means Kanda or Lavi. Daisya graduated last year though. So he wasn't really that big with the girls anymore. Because they were all over the boys in school most of the time. And he wasn't anywhere near as famous as those two.

So every girl got turned down due to Kanda. Which led to an argument. Then that led to fighting and Lavi running around like a girl being chased by Kanda. "Help! Help! SOMEONE! Yuu is going to _touch_ me!" Lavi bellowed, laughing as he went along.

"Why, you little rabbit. I'm gonna kill you in cold blood!" Kanda screamed.

"Oh nooooooooo, somebody help me!" Lavi exclaimed childishly and femininely, cupping his face. "Can anyone save me? Where is my Hercules?"

"So much for that idea." Lenalee said, going over her yearbook again. "Huh, wait a minute. Someone isn't in here."

Lavi suddenly appeared behind her and stole the yearbook away. "No way! Everyone at school loves their picture being taken here!" Lavi claimed.

"Not everyone Lavi, but it is rare that no one makes it in the yearbook. Even if someone missed picture day and makeup picture days, they almost always make sure to get some kind of picture to put in it." Lenalee corrected.

"Well _duhhhhh._ I just said that." Lavi said slowly, as if she were dumb, and shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you ought to pay more attention Double-L. Uh, Triple-L, actually."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and stole her book back from him and found a name in italic print: _Allen Walker_. "Hey, Lavi, who is Allen Walker?" Lenalee asked.

"Who?" Lavi muttered, reading the name with her. "Umm, the name don't ring a bell."

"It's doesn't, but that's beside the point. Do you think he is new?" Lenalee responded.

"I dunno." Lavi shrugged. "Check another yearbook."

Lenalee did just that too. She got the last yearbook for her Middle School days and looked all over the book to try and find the name. Again, the name was in italics and no image was given. "Not in here either." Lenalee said.

"Check another one!" Lavi said, yelling in her ear.

"We can go through all of my yearbooks straight down to Preschool, but we're not going to find him. That's what I believe." Lenalee told him.

"Seeing how we can't get another gal, why don't we search for a guy?" Daisya asked.

"But, then there will be another fiend about my dear, sweet, and innocent Lenalee! I can't allow another boy around my dear sister. I refuse to allow her to lose her innocence!" Komui said, whiney, and jumping for his sister.

Lenalee held her two yearbooks up and he just hit them very hard and fell on the ground. "How could you be so cruel to your loving brother?"

"Oh, shad up!" Kanda roared.

"We'll look around and see what we get. For now, I'm going on a walk. See ya boys later." Lenalee said, waving bye as she walked off.

"I'mma coming too." Lavi said, chasing after her.

"Alright."

Lenalee and Lavi glanced around as they walked through the streets and Lavi often laughed at some ridiculous thing. It could be a picture to how somebody looks and TV commercials on big screens or ads on a bus. You name it, he laughed. He was in a jolly mood today. Lenalee wondered why. "I wonder who this Allen character is." Lavi said out of the blue, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Lenalee looked from a fluffy teddy bear in a store window to Lavi. He seemed serious for once and he stared at the cars that rolled by. She blinked, wondering what just happened, but then she watched the cars like him. "I do, too. I wonder if I've seen him before or if I've passed him in school. Something. I think I'll ask about him in school tomorrow." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, totally." Lavi agreed, grinning his goofy grin. "For now, you got cash on ya? I'm starving."

Lenalee sighed. "I knew you wanted something. Let's go."

Lavi skipped for joy and she palmed her face as if to show how embarrassed she was. As if anybody cared. Either way, she still thought about that boy that wasn't in any of her yearbooks. If not all, two at least. That was so strange and abnormal. She was sure most of the kids at her school loved picture day. A lot of them were all about fashion, looks, and wanted to look good to impress others. So pictures were something they could use to brag with.

"Ooooh, Triple-L. There's a diner. Let's go, let's go. Hurry your slow ass up!" Lavi said, trying to push her, but she stopped and he looked at her. "What is it? I'm hungrrrrrr-heheheeee." Lavi further complained.

Lenalee furrowed her brows and placed her finger on her lips, gently tapping it. A smile broadened and she grabbed Lavi by the sleeve and dragged him in the diner. She basically picked a random booth and they sat near the back of the diner. To be exact, Lavi said they took a left then went right, almost all the way to the back.

She forced Lavi's head down and she sat on her knees, turning around to look at something, but her eyes just barely went over the top of the seat. Lavi slowly peeked his head up and tried to find what she was gazing at. "What is it Lenalee?"

"Look, that boy right there." Lenalee whispered.

"Boy? Where, all I see is an old man." Lavi said.

Lenalee twitched with irritation. "Look closer, that _old man_ is really a kid. Just examine him." Lenalee said softly.

Lavi looked him over the best he could from his position and tried to move his head further up in the air to look down at the rest of his body. "Well, he's skinny. Slender as a toothpick."

"That makes no sense." Lenalee said flatly.

"Sure it does. Any_who!_, he looks. . . .Different. Exotic, really. Completely out of the ordinary and on a scale of one to 10, I'd give him a seven. Right around average, but how old is he? He looks 12." Lavi said, rubbing his chin.

Lenalee resisted her urge to smack him. Instead, she slapped her face and bit back a groan. "Does anything ring a bell?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope!" Lavi said, turning back around and smiled, picking up the menu. "Wait a minute. Lenalee!"

"What Lavi?" Lenalee asked, staring at him through the cracks of her fingers. "What now?"

Lavi glanced back at the boy and then at the menu. "They don't have shrimp on the menu!" Lavi cried.

Lenalee kneed the seat and groaned. "Then find something else to eat."

"But I want shrimp." Lavi said. "Ooh, onion rings. Yummy!"

Lenalee turned around and decided to get something to eat then tell him while they waited for it to be brought to them. "Hold on a sec, that boy matches Komui's request perfectly!" Lavi exclaimed, spinning around.

Lenalee wearily sighed and turned around again. "Definitely exotic, so he isn't ordinary. Pretty adorable for a boy, not as adorable as me, but hey, Komui said average at least. Anyways, he got the looks and there's not a doubt in my mind he's under 20. Including the fact he can gain everyone's attention with that tattoo and the luscious white hair. I wonder how he bleached it like that, though. Did he use bleach and clorox and put his head in a washer or sumtin'?" Lavi said aloud, whispering.

Ron elbowed Marty lightly and nodded his head in Lavi's and Lenalee's. Marty dully looked at them and followed their gaze and as fast as lightning, he perked up. He nudged Jessica and pointed at Lavi and Lenalee. Doing as told, she stared at them, then at Allen, then at them again. "Hey, aren't they from. . . . . ?" Jessica trailed off.

"Oh yeah. I'd remember that cutie anywhere." Ron said, leaning on a counter and eyeing her. "But why are they checking out Allen? It's kinda weird that the boy is, too. Catch my drift?"

"It sure is peculiar." Jessica agreed.

"The funny thing is, that dense moron doesn't even notice it." Marty laughed.

"Please, I don't think he even knows who they are." Ron said.

"_Please_, you two only know the girl. I on other hand, know'em both." Jessica said.

"Well of course." they said in unison.

"Hey, do you think if I ask her out she'll go out with me?" Marty asked.

"I wouldn't." Jessica said flatly and rudely.

"Joy killer." he grumbled.

Jessica shrugged and rolled her eyes at the same time. Steadily, she made her way over to the two and held up her notepad. "Can I help you two?" Jessica asked kindly.

Both their heads creaked as they turned them to look at her. She nervously smiled. They sure were weird. "Excuse me. . . . . . . uh. . .?" Lenalee started.

"Jessica."

"Jessica, can you tell me who that boy is over there?" Lenalee asked.

Jessica followed her index finger all the way over to her earlier customer. "Him? That's Allen." she answered.

"Allen?" Lavi repeated. "What's his last name?"

"Walker. Allen Walker." Jessica told him.

Lavi and Lenalee stared at one another in amazement. "Speak of the devil and slap your grandma, shoot Billy the Goat, sing Yankee Doodle, cross your fingers, dang that iro-" Lavi whispered.

"Knock it off." Jessica muttered. "That's freaking me out."

"Excuse me Jessica, but do you know if he has a job right now?" Lenalee asked.

"You shouldn't pry Lenalee. Model or not, it's none of your business." Jessica told her.

"I'm not trying to be rude. I just need to know. Because if he doesn't, I have a job offer for him." Lenalee said.

Jessica furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. She peered at Lenalee and deep into her soul. "Call me crazy, but you aren't kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, he is currently unemployed." Jessica answered.

"Terrific. Come on Lavi." Lenalee said, dragging him over to Allen.

Allen finished his homework and started putting it away. Just as he was about to get up and pay, two people got beside the booth and stared at him, smiling. "Excuse me, but can I help you?" Allen asked quietly.

"I change my opinion. I think I'll rate him at twelve. He's better close up. Do you think they'll approve?" Lavi whispered.

"Uhhhh, what do you mean by that?" Allen asked quizzically.

"Definitely." Lenalee responded. "Can we sit down?"

"Actually ma'am, I was just about to leave." Allen told her kindly.

"Then will you follow us?" Lenalee asked.

"You're complete strangers." Allen said flatly.

"But we attend your school and we have an offer." Lavi told him.

"I never realized that. . . . . . However, what kind of offer are you talking about?" Allen asked, standing up.

"A job offer, but unless you follow us, we can't really give you an offer." Lavi said.

Allen stood up and quickly paid for his meal. He stared at them for a few minutes. "What kind of job offer?"

Allen bought a bottle of water real quick and turned back around for their answer. They were looking at each other, mentally asking if they should tell him now. Allen patiently waited and took a drink of his water. "Modeling." they said together.

Allen gagged and choked on the water and covered his mouth to keep himself from spitting the water out. His eyes nearly popped out and he stared at them in total disbelief even as he choked. "Are you. . .*cough, cough, cough*. . . Crazy!" Allen shouted through coughs.

"A little bit." they admitted.

Allen put the bottle down and eyed them, still in disbelief. He shook his head and got serious after that. "You've got to be joking." Allen said.

"No. We're serious." Lenalee said, smiling.

Allen scratched his head and thought about it. Was there something wrong with their eyes? He looked like a delinquent. The mark, his hair, no one wanted to be near somebody like him. Not this fast. "No."

"Are you sure? Just give it a shot. Come with us and check the place out. Please Allen." Lavi begged, clasping his hands.

"How do you know my name?" Allen inquired.

"Jessica told us." Lavi said like it was obvious.

"Look, I'm not trying to be cheeky, but this isn't exactly my kind of thingamajig. In case ye haven't noticed, I don't look normal. I shufty strange. So I can't be a model and I know next to sod all about that area graft anyhow." Allen told them calmly.

"Uhh, say what now?" Lenalee asked.

"Dude! That accent! Where ya from pal?" Lavi asked, grasping Allen's arm and jumping up and down with joy. "Are ya British Allen?"

Allen covered his mouth and felt his cheeks warm a little. "Blasted."

"You are! You are!" Lavi said gleefully.

"Stop it. You're making a scene." Allen hissed.

"British? Well, it's a sure in-depth accent. I barely understand a word." Lenalee mumbled.

"That's it. You're coming with us." Lavi said, running out and dragging Allen by his arm. Lenalee ran after them and Allen held his stomach. He felt he was going to get sick. "Just listen. You'll want to be with us. Trust me."

"After I hurl." Allen said, green in the face.

When Lavi finally stopped running, they arrived in Komui's office and Lavi was too excited to be panting for breath. As for Allen, he felt broken and Lenalee just stood there, smiling as if nothing happened at all. Allen, though, was holding his mouth with both hands and felt dizzy. He wanted to puke. He so wanted to puke. After he just ate, this stupid red head rushed him somewhere without permission. Basically kidnapping him. "Lavi, who is this?" Komui questioned.

"And why does he look like he's about to throw up?" Reever added.

"This is our candidate to for our new model. You'll just _love_ him!" Lavi said, stressing the word love.

Allen kept his head down and squeezed his eyes shut. He inhaled a sharp breath and exhaled leisurely. He wasn't going to upchuck, but his stomach was unsettled. Although, Allen felt eyes on him. More than two sets, too. Removing his eyes from his feet, he steadily raised his head and lowered his hands. He wasn't so green now and his pale skin glistened under the light. Allen felt way too uncomfortable right now. "I asked for a girl." Komui said.

"But we decided on him, Brother. Just look at him." Lenalee said, gently pushing Allen forward.

Kanda and Daisya gazed at him and looked him up from top to bottom. Komui caved and dashed over to him. With his hand in his chin, he inspected Allen. "Hhmmmmmmmmm." he hummed.

Allen took a single step back and awkwardly watched the man circle him. "Hmmmmmm."

"Well? What do you think?" Lavi asked.

"White hair, a strange tattoo, eye-catching, I'll admit that. His skin is rather pale, but it matches in a sincere way. He is but a child, Lavi. I can't use him." Komui said.

"Child? I'm 15 mister." Allen silently grumbled.

"You serious?" Lavi questioned. "I knew you were in High School, but I thought you skipped a few grades man!"

Allen's fingers twitched, but he didn't speak after that. "Well, with that being said, he sure does look different. He is under 20 and his appearance is. . . . . Unique." Komui added.

"What makes him different aside from his appearance?" Reever asked.

"His accent." Lavi said, nudging Allen. "Go ahead. Say something."

Allen crossed his arms and shyly looked at the wall. He refused to say anything. He didn't know them and he didn't even want the job. "Allen, please, we really need a new model." Lenalee pleaded.

Allen forced himself not to look at her. He would not be a model. "I will not do this."

"C'mon. It's fun." Daisya said.

"I look strange. I'm no good for a model. Now, I have to go home." Allen said, biting his tongue.

"His voice sounds sweet and soft, but where's the accent?" Daisya asked.

Lavi tapped his head and then snapped his fingers. He tripped Allen as he got ready to leave and he fell, but not on the ground. He fell into someone. He look up and started to say something as he got back on his steady feet. "Pardon me sir." Allen mumbled.

"No problem." Russel told him.

Allen rubbed his head and sighed. A bunch of workers were entering the room and now blocking his way. "Hold on shorty. Listen to us and you might hear something you like." Lavi said, locking his arms around Allen's neck. "Alright?"

Allen twitched and he shoved Lavi away. "My name is Allen yeh toss-pot! Now leave me alone before I get mad! My patience is wearing thin and that's hard to dae yeh loudmouth. I already came here because yeh practically kidnapped me. Now I'm leaving without the job!" Allen said, almost seething.

"Whoa! A Brit!" Komui exclaimed.

Allen rubbed his temples. Do they know when to shut their yap and give up? "Wait, you said you have a lot of patience?" Reever asked. "How high would you rate yourself?"

"I suppose eight." Allen said, thinking about it. "Most of the time."

Komui's glasses glinted and he examined the boy one more time. "Hello there, I'm Komui Lee. The president of this establishment. You are?"

Allen questionably looked at him. "My name is Allen Walker. This company seems fascinating and all, Sir, but frankly, I don't do this. I must decline any offer you have if you have any at all. This is not the type of job I'm looking for. I'm sorry." Allen said, making sure he didn't use his accent.

"So you're looking for a job? Any reason?" Komui asked.

"It's none of your concern, but I do need the money to put it simply." Allen told him, walking towards the door.

"Hang on, would this be enough to change your mind?" Komui said, handing him a piece of paper.

Allen read it and he stood there, absolutely still. What should he do? This kind of money, weekly, monthly, daily, it would all be enough to help pay for Master's debts. He would even have plenty of money left over after so long. He could really use it. But the job. . . . The job! Had he no shame? "I. . . I. . ." Allen thought hard. He really needed the money and it would be a great help. "Before I accept, we need to talk more."


	2. First Day: Flaws?

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day: Flaws?<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen read and reread the card Komui handed him the other day. He was still unsure about this modeling stuff. It sounded absurd, but the money. . . . . Curse Cross. He wouldn't be in this mess if not for his pathetic master, but if he finds how much money earns now, how will he react? "Cry me a river and sail me to Hades. I'm going down." Allen said, palming his face.<p>

Although Allen had a few doubts about this, he wondered, what kind of name was the Black Order for a modeling agency? It sounds dark, but also mysterious. Maybe it's to raise questions? Allen tried to think of why someone would name this business the Black Order. It was strange. Then again, Allen would fit in just fine. Wouldn't he?

He put the small business card in his pocket and gripped his left arm. His left arm, that was what he was mostly worried about. He can't change in front of anybody and definitely couldn't take his shirt off. Standing in front of the large and tall building, Allen got more nervous as time passed and found he couldn't move his body anymore. This job was shameful. He had to find another way to raise money. "Hey Allen, what are ya doing just standing there buddy. Walk in. You're welcomed here." Lavi said, putting a hand on Allen's shoulder and shoving him towards the door.

"Wa-wait. I-I'm no way ready for this. I don't even know why you want me for this. I look peculiar." Allen said.

It helped him with nothing. He was jus pushed further in the void and faster. Allen's feet started moving, but he wanted to turn around. He couldn't model. Allen was always shy in front of the camera. It wasn't that which stopped him. It was the thought that Master would find out about all the money and triple his horrible habits. Why on earth was there a man like him in this life?

'_It's for the money. It's for the money. For the money. For the money. Need to get out of debt. Need to stop paying his debts. Why am I repeating everything I think of?_' Allen thought to himself. Allen exhaled as he slowly tread into an elevator with a few people. He leaned on the railing in the back as Lavi pushed the button for them and Allen took note of which one it was. The second to the top floor was where they were heading.

Lavi ran his fingers through his messy red hair and leaning on the small wooden rail, right next to Allen. "You'll like the job. It's easy and fun. That and all the cash you'll stack up. The more popular you are, the more you'll rake in." Lavi told him, grinning.

"How is modeling fun? All you do is pose and get your picture taken dressed in some fancy and designer clothes." Allen replied.

"You'll be surprised, but there isn't many girl models here. Most of them are guys." Lavi said.

"How does that answer my question?" Allen inquired.

"It doesn't. I can't describe fun to you because my definition could be different from you, but from the looks of ya, you're a stick in the mud right now. I bet you've never had fun." Lavi said in an almost whisper.

"I have, but I spend most of my time trying to keep up in school and paying debts that I don't get much time to myself. When I'm through with everything I go home and sleep. Temporary jobs don't pay much and it's not easy to find money anywhere. So. . . . Heh, I suppose you're right. I did say just yesterday my life was dull." Allen commented.

Lavi glanced at Allen. He noticed a glove on his left hand, but hand right hand was glove free. He wasn't positive, but he was almost sure he wore that same glove when he first brought Allen here, but both hands had a glove that day. He decided not to ask Allen. There was a chance he wore it because the way he was raised or because of where he was from. Allen did appear to be a gentlemen. It took some time for him to bark at Lavi yesterday. "By the way, what's your name?" Allen asked.

"Me? You don't know who moi is?" Lavi asked dramatically.

"Uh, no. I only know who Komui is." Allen said bluntly.

"You don't pay attention to magazines or billboards?" Lavi asked.

"Me? Nothing of the sorts. _Sorry_." Allen answered, shaking his head and feigning apology.

"You really don't know anything about modeling. Lord save his soul." Lavi said, praying to some lord above.

The doors opened and they both walked out of the elevator. Allen looked around and found a handful of desks with people working at them right now. There were a couple of doors and big windows so the room was bright. Many hallways led out of the room and to other parts of the floor. Allen had been so caught up in how amazing the place looked, that he forgot to pay attention and ran into somebody. He stumbled backwards and looked at the person. "I'm sorry."

Kanda glared at Allen and Allen didn't seem affected at all. He was more clueless at the moment then scared. "Watch where you're going shorty." Kanda growled.

Allen's fingers twitched and he felt like an anvil had just fallen on his bushy head. Lavi covered his mouth and snickered, but kept his mouth shut otherwise. He wanted to see where this would go. The whole point of hiring him was because of his so called patience and now to see if it would last. Could his patience stand Kanda or will he lose it and walk away or will he be scared away? "I beg your pardon, but _what_ did you just call me?" Allen seethed.

Kanda stared at him grimly and pushed him out of the way. "Back off shorty. Before you regret it." Kanda grumbled.

Allen smacked his hand away and stood there in utter silence. His eyebrow started twitching and Kanda began to walk away. Allen clenched and unclenched his fist, but he took a few deep breaths. Now he understood why they asked if he had patience. He should be able to manage. He can handle Cross-barely-so this guy was nothing.

Lavi's grin got goofier and bigger. "This guy just might last."

"Allen, you're here. I'm so glad." Lenalee's voice said.

Allen straightened his back. Forgetting the previous annoyance, he laid his eyes on Lenalee. She was wearing a velvet black skirt that went to about mid-thigh and she had a white blouse buttoned all the way up except for three lonely buttons near the top. The blouse wasn't a long sleeve, but to add some flare, there was a red tie with a bright ruby colors and golden earring hung on her ears. She didn't appear to be wearing makeup and Lenalee also had black socks on with red anklets on both of her ankles. To finish it up, she wore red dress shoes that actually looked like rubies.

Allen nodded in response since he didn't know what to say to her, but he had to admit, she looked beautiful. Despite her not being dressed up all fancy. "Hello." Allen muttered.

"Don't be shy. We're all friends here. Nobody is gonna harm nor judge you." Lenalee said, offering encouragement.

Lenalee held out her hand and Allen held out his. While she graciously shook his hand, she gladly introduced herself. "I don't think we properly met yesterday. I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Allen Walker. Which you all seem to know somehow." Allen said.

Lenalee stifled a giggle. "Well, we have our ways of figuring things out. I should warn you though, some people can be-what's the word- aggravating."

"Apparently."

Allen let go of her hand after he realized he was still shaking it. He then followed Lenalee and Lavi to a room not far off. Cameras and lighting systems as well as wires were all over the room. Green screens and paperboard backgrounds either hung from the ceiling or stood on two or more plastic feet. There were chairs and other props laying on one end of the room and there was a rack full of clothes. Another door was off to the right and Allen guessed it was a closet, the bathroom, or a changing room. Now, if you went directly to your right and stayed near the wall, there was a hallway. Even with everything in this room, it was still neat.

The wires were wrapped together with a plastic band. The cameras around the photo scene and the background could easily be moved around. Allen squinted his eyes when the people at the cameras started taking pictures of a boy with jet black hair and a small scar across his nose horizontally. He was smiling and was having a great time, so it seemed. He wasn't dressed fancy, but he was dressed in clothes Allen would never be able to afford. They were ordinary clothes, pretty plain, but they were designers. Ones that you would buy at a mildly expensive place like at a Nike or Old Navy Goods store, only a little more expensive. The same went for Lenalee's clothes.

With that in mind, Allen inspected Lavi and the same went for him. His shirt alone could pay for Allen's outfit. It had a funky design on it. The best way to describe the design is by comparing it to a kool-aid or a regular fruit flavor packet being poured into water or even a lava lamp would fit it, but other than that, it was rather plain. "Is that the new guy?" the posing model asked, running over to Allen.

Allen's heart just about jumped out of his throat when the boy got up in his face and grinned. "Man, this kid is adorable for a boy!"

Allen blinked. Adorable? Adorable! That's the first in a long time. Everybody called him a freak or a troublemaker. "Hey there, I'm Alma Karma. The name's kinda embarrassing, but _yeah_."

Was it just Allen or did that make no sense at all? "Anyways, it's nice to know we finally got somebody new and I hope you stay for awhile. Oh, and don't let Kanda get to you. He's just a bully alright? So ignore him. He is the way he is. Oh, if you don't know who he is, he has long bluish-purplish hair in a big ponytail and squinty, beady little eyes. Cobalt color, might I add. He is tall, about six feet and he-"

"I met him." Allen interrupted, irritation clear.

"I see." Alma murmured. "Passing that subject, what's your name Brit?"

"Brit?"

"Yeah, I heard the newcomer was a Brit-boy." Alma said, scratching his cheek, but all the while smiling. "You don't really sound British though."

Allen wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or disappointed. These people were putting him in an awkward position and were leaving him speechless. Was it too late to quit? "That's alright Alma. This ding bat here is Britter than Brit. Just wait until you hear him speak. It's so cool." Lavi said.

"You make so sense what-so-ever." Allen mumbled.

"Okay, I'll take your words to heart. What's your name again?" Alma questioned.

"Allen Walker."

"Allen! Yahoo, you came. Now let's start with the basics." Komui said, skipping over. "Come, come. We don't bite."

Allen was grabbed by his arm and Komui sat him down in a chair. Allen had a bad feeling already and he was hoping it was just paranoia. Komui found another chair and set it in front of Allen. He pointed a light at Allen and the air tensed. "What are you doing?" Allen asked.

"We are going to figure out how we're going to take your photos. We must base it on your looks, your personality, and with clothes you would wear. We also need to figure out what kind of poses work for you. Like for Kanda, he doesn't smile. Not in his photos, but it works for him. So we have Aiden Vinciauto (Vin-ss-C-aw-tow) who narrows everything down through a one-on-one interview with you. He is also your photo shoot director. He plans, he takes, and picks, but everything is based on you." Komui said.

A man with a lot of hair gel in his shiny locks sat down in the chair and held a notepad and pen in his hands. He crossed one leg over another and smiled heartily. "You are a handsome boy. I thought they were being overdramatic when they mentioned a new cutie. I just hope you'll stick around. I'll adore our time spent together." Aiden said.

Allen put his schoolbag beside his feet and leaned back in the chair. It was comfy, but he didn't know what to get from this guy. He was bizarre. His shoes were pointy and he wore tight leather pants and a bright red shirt. "I don't think my time spent here will be a long one." Allen told him.

"Why not? With a face like yours, the people will just eat you up." Aiden said.

"Frankly, this type of graft is not in my area. I may be a young laddy, but I have been earning bees and honey for the last few years and I worked with many jobs. This may pay a lot, but I'm not mint with attention." Allen told him.

Aiden's lips puckered into a deeper smile. "If you stay long enough, you'll find a new and more fun life. This company is much different from other agencies. It was basically built for fun."

". . . . I'll keep that in mind." Allen responded, his words knocking on his brain.

"Hey, can we stay and listen? You won't even know we're here. I want to know more about this character." Lavi asked pleadingly.

"Sorry bunny, you gotta go. All of you babies. It's a one on one interview with director and model. This is for me to get to know him." Aiden told him.

_'What the bloody hell did he just say?_' Allen mentally shouted. "Aww, man. This stinks." Lavi said, snapping his fingers.

Allen listened carefully as all the cameramen and workers left the room leaving Allen alone with Aiden. A few moments passed by in complete silence and they both stared at one another. Aiden studied Allen's face and then the rest of his body, looking over his clothes, figure, and taking in every detail. "You're so slender. Using a whim for your size will get us nowhere. We'll have to have you measured." Aiden said, writing every word down on the notepad. "If I'm mistaken, you're about Lenalee's size, but I don't think we should dress you in girl clothes, as amusing as it would be."

Allen felt his face starting to get warm. There was definitely a red tint laying on his face. "Couldn't I just give you my size?" Allen asked.

"We'll need that too." Aiden told him.

Allen awaited his first question, but Aiden was still examining Allen. So he kept quiet and listened to the only sound he could hear: His own breathing. Minute after minute passed and the atmosphere continuously changed. Still, not a word was spoken from either one for what seemed like the longest time. "Let's begin. To start off I'm going to ask you direct questions and I want your utmost honesty. This is important. Like the fabulous Komui said earlier, everything is based on the interview." Aiden said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Uh, okay."

Lavi paced around in circles as Lenalee and Alma talked to one another. Lavi wanted to know the results Aiden got with Allen. He wanted to know desperately. It had been almost two hours and that guy hasn't finished cracking the kid, but it never took this long with anyone before. So what was going on? What could be taking so long? "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Will they just get their lazy butts out of there? I want to know already!" Lavi shouted, yanking his hair.

"You'll find out soon. Aiden might be wasting time on purpose anyhow. By the looks of it, he really likes Allen. That, and I asked him to test Allen's patience." Komui said gleefully.

"And why would you do that!" Lavi bellowed.

"To know if he'll last here. If possible, I would like him to be a permanent model. I have a good feeling about him." Komui told him.

The door clicked open and both Allen and Aiden walked out of the room. It was hard to say, but they were seemed to be getting along quite well. It was not normal for someone like Allen to adapt so easily to Aiden's personality. Unless you were like Lavi who would only act the same way for the fun of it. For the first time since they met Allen, though, he was smiling. It wasn't fake from what Lavi could tell and it didn't looked forced. It was a smile that shined. "Oh my god," Lavi said. "You are so hot!"

Allen's smile almost vanished as Lavi hugged him. "If you'd smile earlier I would be so much happier. You make my heart melt like fire to ice!"

"Excuse me, what?" Allen confusingly asked.

Lenalee giggled. "Stop teasin' him. I think what Lavi is trying to say is that you have an amazing smile. It really brightens your face. It makes you look so much better. I just hope to see your smile more."

"He smiled through most of the interview." Aiden noted. "Such a sweetie, too. I swear on my life I've never met anybody as spectacular as this cutie. His patience test, well, he passed with flying colors. He's only short tempered when certain things are spoken. His manners couldn't get any better either. As for etiquette, perfect. He has social grace and I could tell you everything, but there'd be a long, long list about this stupendous boy."

"What I tell you, he loves Allen!" Komui exclaimed.

"You're darn tootin'. I don't love him, I'm obsessed!" Aiden claimed.

"So did you figure out how to do his photo shoots?" Alma inquired.

"Absolutely." Aiden said, smirking as he held up some pictures. "We even did a few previews. Would you like too see?"

"Yes, yes!" Lavi jumped up and down.

Aiden handed the crowded group the few photos and Allen tried to find something to occupy himself with. He heard the others murmur and he wasn't sure what to think. Not only was Allen not used to having pictures taking, he wasn't used to modeling. He didn't have to change his clothes and he didn't have to really do much. He either sat down in a special way or stood in a special way. Aiden told him to do what he thought was comfortable and then told how to pose. It wasn't that bad in truth, but he couldn't say it was fun. "These are good. For just an ordinary kid and an amateur." Lavi said.

"You think?" Allen asked, somewhat curious.

"_Yeah_, I _know_." Lavi told him.

"And I agree." Lenalee added.

"We'll have to see just how far he'll go." Komui told them. "Oh, and welcome to the Black Order."

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't as interesting as I planned, but I hope you all still liked it. And I hope it doesn't appear rushed. Thanks for all the reviews too! As I always like to ask, please review. (Again!)<strong>


	3. Sales & Sold

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sales &amp; Sold<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen chewed on a carrot as he flipped through the TV channels. To say he was bored was an understatement. It's been almost a month since he joined the Black Order Modeling Business. He still couldn't believe it, but ever since he wasn't busy ever moment of the day trying earn money to pay Cross' debts. He got all that and more. He didn't dare to look at any of the photos from the photo shoot. Allen was afraid to. It was silly.<p>

When he finished the carrot in his mouth, he grabbed another one and chewed on that slowly. He turned off the TV and leaned his head back. Timcampy jumped on the couch and nudged Allen. Allen pet the dog and gave him a carrot. "Hey, Tim."

Timcampy put his head on Allen's lap. The pace was empty and way too silent. He wondered if this is how Tim felt when both he and Cross weren't around. Allen felt his leg vibrate and his cell phone rang. Hoping it would be something more interesting than this, Allen took it out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Allen, dear, are you busy?"_ Aiden asked.

Allen really wished he wouldn't talk to him like that. "All day Saturday and Sunday." Allen said with a bored tone as he grabbed another carrot. "I'm quite bored actually."

_"Good, then would you come over? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." _Aiden said cheerfully, laughing_. "It's good, don't worry hon."_

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can Aiden."

_"See ya then!"_

Allen hung up and scratched Timcampy's ear. After a few seconds, he slipped out from under Tim and gathered his keys and money. While he was out, he might as well buy dinner. "Behave Tim. I'll be back soon." Allen said, stroking Timcampy's fur one more time and walking out.

Allen waked through the streets, using his hoodie to cover his face and hair. He kept his hands in his pockets as he chewed on a piece of gum. The streets were crowded today so it took a little longer for Allen to get to the Company building than usual. He went in through the front doors and blew a bubble with his gum. The secretary at the reception desk glanced at him, but turned away once she recognized him. Allen noticed that she was maybe 20. "Can I go upstairs? Aiden called me in." Allen asked, making sure it would be okay.

Every now and then Allen would have to check in at the desk because he was new and no one was used to him yet and the receptionists in the building would change designations every now and then or a new one came in when the other had a day or days off of work. "Of course, Allen." she said nervously.

Allen disregarded her jumpiness and her random behavior and thanked her, going to the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned back on the side railings. The elevator stopped a few times and people came in and out. It took a few minutes for Allen to reach his floor. Once he did, he exit the elevator and walked around the floor, trying to find Aiden. He found Aiden in the photo shoot room, as he calls it. Allen leaned against the wall and Lavi looked at him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You seem bummed today." Lavi remarked.

"I've been sitting at home doing nothing. I'm bored out of my mind. That's all." Allen explained.

"You can stick around here, y'know. It's really fun. You even get free food. To an extent." Lavi said, being careful with the food, already have witnessed his appetite.

"It's not as easy as that. I have duties to take care of and I have to manage the bill dosh. My guardian is too irresponsible and untrustworthy. He doesn't know how to save a single penny." Allen grumbled.

"How old are you again?" Lavi asked.

"15."

"Don't you think you do too much for your age?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what will happen if I don't."

"That bad, eh?"

"Care to switch places for a week and find out?"

"No, thank you. I'm not the working type. That's why I model this gorgeous body." Lavi said, grinning.

"You're full of it."

Lavi laughed, but didn't deny it. He went back to watching the photo shoot that was going on right now. Lenalee was taking her turn and she looked like she was having a great time. Aiden barely told her what pose to take. She was a natural. "You know, lots of guys come in here during her photo shoot just to look at her do her thing." Lavi said.

Allen's eyes moved from his feet and landed on Lenalee. She was laughing and having so much fun doing this. "How long has she been modeling?" Allen asked.

"Longer than me. She modeled for kid's clothing when she was younger and all. I think she started when she was eight or nine. Kanda came in with Alma about two years later and I came in after them. My Gramps works here so I came here when I moved in with him. I came to love it. It's entertaining for others and you. It's good too, to not having others laugh at you, because you'll be having so much fun laughing at yourself. If you're not afraid to laugh at yourself, then it won't bother you. I've noticed that many times. It's only embarrassing if you think it is. If you enjoy it and laugh alongside everyone, it's not embarrassing. So, try enjoying your work. It's better than whatever you've done before and easier." Lavi said.

"Hiya Allen!" Alma greeted, waving and running beside him.

He was supposed to be 20, but he acted like a child. "Hi, Alma." Allen responded dully.

"What's wrong?" Alma asked.

"Nothing."

"He is bored." Lavi told him.

"Oooh." Alma patted Allen's shoulder and grinned widely. "You won't be bored here in a minute. I heard Aiden has good news, especially for you."

"That's what I heard." Allen sighed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but you see all these men in here. They normally come in during Lenalee's shoots to watch her to her _thing_. They know they can't touch her, mainly everyone over 20, because she is underage for them. They would have to deal with Komui, too, so they get their pleasure through this. I think of her more like a sister, a good friend, than that way. So I come here to support her." Alma said cheerfully.

Allen gazed at Lenalee again. That was the second time he heard someone say that today. There were an awfully lot of men in here. Perverted in Allen's book. Some, not all. "I guess she is prettier than most other girls I've seen at school. I never really thought about it or even cared to." Allen said.

"Pretty? Lenalee is beautiful!" Alma exclaimed.

"I never said she wasn't." Allen retorted.

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

Allen realized the photo shoot stopped and Lenalee was looking at them with a warm smile. Allen blushed and nervously looked around the room. "Well, ye-yeah."

Lavi covered his mouth and snickered. Lenalee only smiled bigger. "You're not half bad yourself Allen. If I gave you a full report, I'd say your handsomeness is on par with Lavi and Kanda." Lenalee said.

Allen's face was completely red now. Lavi was in hysterics. The only thing he didn't do was roll around on the ground. Allen face has never get so red in his entire life! "Please don't say that." Allen murmured, turning away.

"But it's true! Don't you think so Aiden, Alma?" Lenalee responded.

"Yes, definitely!" they cheered.

Allen covered his face with his gloved hand. It wasn't so comfortable having that come from Aiden or Alma. It just made him feel more embarrassed. "You're too modest Allen. You blush a lot too." Lenalee said.

Aiden put his camera down and trailed over to Allen happily. Allen couldn't get the thought that he was gay out of his mind. He never said anything because he wasn't that rude, but there sure have been others saying that all over the building. "Oh, Allen, come here for a sec, will ya?" Aiden asked gleefully.

Allen was unsure at first, but did as asked. They went down the hall off to the right with Lenalee, Alma, and Lavi trailing behind. They went all the way back and entered a large room with papers, files, pictures, manilla folders full of photos, magazines, and more. Aiden went over to a computer and sat in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Aiden went through a few things on the computer files and database then went to a certain page. "Come over here, Allen. Take a look at this."

Allen paced over to him and read the screen. "No way."

"Yes way. These things never lie." Aiden said proudly, bobbing his head.

"What?" Lavi asked, rushing over. "Wow!"

Alma ran over and Lenalee tagged along, not wanting to be left out. "You've become quite popular Allen. In one month's time, your popularity skyrocketing to 4th place here at the Black Order. You bumped Alma back one and everyone else behind him. Because of your age-15-women and kids take interest in you. Not only that, but the guys too. Some boys will get magazines and photos like this to learn how to suede girls into liking them. With your age and your style, that helps them. You even got kids from 10 and 11. That portion is small. The rest starts around 12 and 13-year-olds to people in their mid-twenties. This is all based on sold items, photos looked at on the internet, blogs, and more. They love you Allen. You're a hit!" Aiden explained.

"You bumped me back?" Alma whispered. "That's incredible Allen! That's a record in the biz, to move there so quickly! Fourth place, wow."

"I told you, he was born for this. You just have to love his face. It gives anyone goosebumps. It's like you know him, but there's also mystery in him, too, eh, dears?" Aiden said.

"Well I'll be darn! Someone clean my mouth and slap me with rubber before I start talking dirty." Lavi said, wide-eyed.

"It's poppycock about how much sense you don't make." Allen commented.

"Ditto, right back at ya." Lavi retorted.

"Do you even understand what poppycock means?"

"I haven't a single clue!" Lavi said, almost proudly.

"Unbelievable." Allen sighed.

"It means unbelievable?"

"No, I mean, yes. It's just. . drop it."

"_O_kay."

Allen looked at the numbers one more time then paced over to the door. "This is crazy."

"Allen, this is amazing." Lenalee said.

"Does Komui know?" Lavi asked.

"Hell yeah! In fact, everyone knows about this. The media, I mean. People are calling in for more photos of Allen. They want more of you and some even want to interview you already! Isn't this exciting?" Aiden said joyfully, clasping his hands together. "They want _you_. They always go for the new thing, but not this fast, not like this. A few more thousand and you'll pass Lavi and make 3rd. I even looked at the international rankings for models and you're still in the top 10! Sixth place to be exact."

"Really?" Lenalee asked.

"Really." Aiden nodded his head, grin wide.

"Well then, let's start the shoot!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Well, Allen? What do you say?" Aiden asked.

Allen couldn't believe this. "If he's in the top 10 for international, what about the nationwide?" Alma asked.

"Same spot, 6th place. The two from the Noah company are still ahead of him by a few million, like the rest of you guys. Kanda and Lenalee are take first and second, Lavi fifth, then Allen." Aiden said, his mood dropping a bit.

"I still can't believe those jackasses stole my third place!" Lavi said, a bit angry. "I mean, what's so special about them?"

"Oh, that's right. You're competing with the Noah company. I forgot about that." Allen mumbled.

"That's right. However, since you joined, everybody's sales here have raised a great amount. So we're going to spice some things up a little bit. With you Allen, we can get Lavi back in third by next month and you up to fourth nationwide and internationally. Then you might even pass our famous trio here. Maybe before that. Allen, you have everything we've been looking for. You're unique, exotic, different, you are nobody but you and nobody can copy your style no matter how hard they try because your style matches your looks, what you wear, how you do things, and everything else. So, what do you say, Allen? Back to the shoots? Hmmm?" Aiden said, leaning forward in angst.

"I don't get how all this is happening, but I still work here. I'm willing to give in more time for the shoots. If that's what you want." Allen agreed.

"Yes! Let's go. I've already got designs ready and outfits picked, backgrounds made and set, cameras ready to roll. All we need is your handsome self!" Aiden said, jumping with joy.

What did he get himself into this time? It gets crazier everyday. "Hey, look at it this way, pal, you won't be bored anymore." Lavi whispered to him, half teasing.


	4. Subject: Class, Topic: Posing

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Class, Topic: Posing<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen shifted uncomfortably in front of the mirror, cursing himself for allowing such a shameful career take place in his life. To think that people actually adored his photos, too. What's wrong with them? Don't they have anything better to do than waste money of this stuff? '<em>This is pure exploit and it's wrong. They say it's fun, I say it's rubbish.<em>' Allen notioned with a dreary sigh, leaning against the wall. He had to focus on the money he would rake in with a golden platter delivering it to him. That's what this is about. Once he pays enough of Cross' debts and saves some money for college or whatnot, he can ditch this place... But he's never had this much affection ever since his... "Mana..." Allen whispered sorrowfully. "Would he be proud of this decision of mine?"

"Allen, dude, get your ass out here. We need a photo of it sweet_ thang_!" Lavi roared, banging on the door.

Allen rolled his eyes as he pushed his hair back behind his ear. Maybe he should get a trim? Nah. Besides, if he does his new 'buddies' will go ballistic. "Blasted twits. If they don't get of their high horse soon I'm running back to Britain." Allen uttered, fixing his glove on his hand and tracing his scar on his face. "I'm coming! Shut you mouth before you find a foot poking in it!"

"Ooooh, scary."

Lavi was continuously taunting Allen, but nevertheless Allen paced around in the room. They welcomed him here. The question is if he'll stay long enough to actualy care or if he should stay another month and leave? He might have to take Jessica up on that busboy job at the diner. It's not classy, but what the bloody hell? It's better than modelling. Ever since Allen got in the sixth grade he thought modelling was absurd. Everybody here in the city loves the attention, adores the fawning boys and girls, yearns the flashing of the camera. Allen could have cared less. He was, after all, a freak. Between his arm and scar then his white hair. "Yo, bro, hurry it up before I kick the door down!" Lavi shouted again.

"Oh, and perhaps you'll tear your clothing and freak. Maybe break a nail? That ought to be amusing ding-bat!"

"At least my sexy badass will have some lovely people surrounding me for comfort unlike you who hates me out of pure jealously."

Allen snorted as he slammed the door open. Lavi grinned at him with his arms crossed behind his head as he inspected the mini model all while Allen's eyes darted to the ground with a sheepish feature plastered on his face. His fingers groomed his already properly groomed hair. His ragged glove on his left hand was now a velvety black and his right hand bare like earlier. His lips puckered into a small scowl although his eyes peered at Lavi expectantly, awaiting a comment Lavi guessed. Right now Allen's topic, Aiden informed Lavi graciously, was class. Boy did Allen fit it because honestly people, Allen seemed to be one of the few models capable of true class, even glistening with it in the dim lighting.

His shoes had been changed to a pair of charcoal gray tinted dress shoes you'd see at a masquerade ball. His pants were that of cotton and silk white that could possibly outrank the snow. He had one of his usual button up shirts, however, this one was Davy gray like his steel blue eyes. It was no different from his regular cotton white, but as Lavi touched the fabric you could feel the softness rub against your skin affectionately whereas Allen's previous shirt had been almost like a grater with how rough it was. If the light hit him just right certain spots shined. Lavi adjusted the collar since it had been ruffled up. Other than that there was nothing wrong with Allen's appearance. "True blue class." Lavi muttered softly, realizing just how slender the younger teen truly was. "You could be one classy badass dino, y'know?"

Allen thwarted his unwelcomed hand away and stomped down the hallway, his eyes examining the tan carpet as he moved to the photoshoot. Licking his lips moist, Allen rubbed his temples and zoned Lavi's words out. He makes no sense. Ever. A class badass dino? What the-what is wrong with his mind? Does he even have one? "Stupid barmy." Allen groaned.

"Shorty."

"I am not short! I am very much average! Average! A-V-E-R-A-G-E!" Allen shot back, spinning around on his heels.`"It's not my fault everybody else has two feet long ego to lengthen their height!"

Lavi snickered. "Touchy, touchy. Just be glad it's a short average as a boy and not a small leverage had you been a chick. C'mon, Aiden wants his dino in the shoot. Everybody is excited!" Lavi said as he jumped up and down. "You look fan-tabulous! I could just eat you up, doll!"

Allen's fingers twitched, but he stalked away. He wasn't sure if his patience could actually handle this energetic moron. His supposed compliments always came across as insults. Upon arriving at the end of the hall and into the photo shoot room-whatever Aiden wants to call it-Allen took smaller steps, hoping to never reach. As he walked in he noticed Alma and Lenalee waving at him, causing him to madly blush. Then not far off to the side he could see that cold hearted bully model who is ranked first in everything. Allen did not like him. Everybody loved him globally and apparently no one understood the basics of his blasted personality. It was driving him crazy. "Allen, finally! What took forever cutie-pie? I mean it's a regular outfit. Surely it's not too tight, dear?" Aiden asked flmaboyantly.

Allen shook his head, not makng any eye contact what-so-ever. "No, Aiden. Everything fits perfectly."

"What's wrong, Allen?" Aiden inquired.

"Nothing. Just, let's finish this."

"What's the rush? You got a date, Allen?" Alma asked from the sidleines, his smile never parting his face. So childish.

"No." Was Allen's flat answer as he walked over to the photo scene.

"Then why do you want to leave so quickly?" Komui asked with stars in his eyes and hands clasped.

"I'm afraid my I.Q will severely drop if I stick around."

Komui's stars flew out the window and he narrowed his eyes. Leisurely he walked over to his sister with crossed arms. They have done nothing mean to him so what was wrong? He didn't really like this job, but seriously, that statement there was kind of harsh. "He sounds like Kanda now." Komui seethed.

Aiden shrugged as he picked up his favorite camera. Allen just gazed around, trying to comprehend how to do this. A classy photoshoot? How was that supposed to happen? Just smile and nod? Pfft, aggravating. Truly aggrvating. Moreover confusing. He paced around the scene, taking a good look a everything that was there. A table, a wine glass filled with water, a background picture of a close and possible romantic scene at a formal party. It did look like he was at a ball in reality if you forgot about all the people in the room. "So exactly how am I supposed to pose in this one Aiden?" Allen asked dully.

"The subject is class. You should know how to pose. You're one of the classiest individuals I've ever met with your gentlemanly aura. Smile, act like you're in a ball, walk around, pretend you see somebody you have a crush on, and don't forget to look at the camera from time to time." Aiden informed.

'_Yeah, because modelling is just soooo easy. Real helpful, friend._' Allen thought as he sat down in the chair. It would be better to interact with someone here beside him. It was like he was acting in a movie, and that wasn't so bad. It was much better than modelling. Geez, he really hates this. That or he still couldn't figure out why everyone loved him when at school and on the streets everybody called him a freak. They were contradicting everything!

Allen plastered a strained smile on his face as he used his gloved left hand to usher the glass off the table. He straightened his posture and brought the glass to his lips formally-yeah, formally, not like when you're trying to quench you're thirst or calm your noisy heartbeat and gulp everything down in one big swig-and sipped the water slowly. He was used to this kind of thing, but that was because of one certain person in his life. Well, one certian person who _was_ in his used-to-be easy life. As his lips separated from the glass, his smile vanished and sadness flickered in his eyes. It stunned the room at first, but it was soon overthrown by whispering musings gathering around the room.

Lenalee watched him intently as he looked up at the camera Aiden had, darting his eyes at her and Alma and the jittery Lavi. Immediately his shyness fiddled with his facial expressions and his formal sadness had twisted into some sort of sheepishness and his other hand played with the glass. He swished the water around and gulped nervously. At first Aiden was about to stop, but then Allen inhaled a deep breath and stood up, a small smile on his face. It was then he took the time to notice that the background was actually not a paper or mache wall. It was a thin flat screen TV to make this very realistic. Allen examined it for a minute or so before he walked off the scene. This caused everything to freeze. "Allen, what are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing."

"You're supposed to be posing." Lavi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this. It's humiliating." Allen said.

"Is it the audience? You were doing well when it was just you and I darling." Aiden questioned, tilting his head off to the side as he held the camera to his cheek. "Should I make everybody leave?"

"No... I-I'm just no-not good in front of others, but that's not the entire issue."

"Then what is?"

"... I just don't know what to do."

Allen sighed. He knew this was a ridiculous idea. It was foolish of him to think he could pull this off. Who cares if he hit the top 10? Who gives a toot if he is fifth or fourth in this agency? None of that matters. What matters is this does not belong with his persona. Modelling isn't him. Hasn't anybody gotten that through their skulls? By now everyone should comprehend the issue. Allen was far too shy. His appearance never made him feel confident. Everyone everywhere has only ever thought of him as a freak. While he stands or sits in front of everyone insecurity rises to the heavens in his mind, but what's worse is the thoughts that dwindle in his mind.

Allen Walker to modellling is like gunpower to fire. A catastrophic and deadly explosion. Not a good mix. "I can't do this. Thanks for the offer, but this isn't going to fit me." Allen mumbled.

"Wait, Allen, you're beginner. It's natural for it to feel awkward. Come on, don't give up." Lenalee tried coaxing.

"I don't know... This really isn't me." Allen said, smoothing out his shirt as he watched the screen play by.

Lenalee tapped her lips thoughtfully before an idea popped into her head and she stepped forward. Allen kept to himself even as she approached. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he felt stupid when he was up there. How could anybody do this? Modelling is easy? Certainly not. He wasn't the type for this. But these people thought otherwise. That's what was gnawing at his brain. Lenalee grabbed his arm and gently tugged his head down, breathing in his ear canal as she whispered to him. "It helps to think about somebody you care about. Someone you love with all your heart. It helps you act more natural up there and it makes your emotions real. Just try it, Allen." Lenalee murmured.

Allen mentally groaned, but nodded no less. His tongue itched its way out of his mouth as he thought about someone. Through every decent memory he could remember, only one person was a contender for this. For her suggestion. The advice does seem to be apparent, but he couldn't think of anything up there. It was irking to have all those eyes on him. Though he knew it wasn't becuase he was a freak of nature. They were only observing. "Ready hon?" Aiden asked.

"When am I ever ready?" Allen mumbled, but walked back to the scene.

He picked the glass back up and shifted his weight onto one side of his body before turning sideways. There may not be many good poses this way, but the strict poses can be decided later. Aiden instructed Allen to do what's comfortable. So he tipped his head back slightly and took another sip. '_Mana... You used to take me to all sorts of parties like this... All the time... Mana._' Allen recollected his memories of the only keen person in his life. He drew the glass away from him and his gaze softened ever so gently. He wrapped one appendage around his lower chest and laid his other arm on it, his pinky finger tapping the glass lightly, seemingly in thought. A sincere smile adorned his already angelic face, his eyes trailing over to the camera. His body perked up as a faint visualization of his foster father appeared in Aiden's place. Allen's smile soon became more real and his expression much more tranquil and happy.

The hallucination of Mana Walker slowly traced his steps over to Allen. It was more of a hallucinational memory replaying in his head. Walking over to the table he set the glass down and pretended-or mentally believed-to pull a chair out from the table without making a fuss for Mana. His eyes moved back over to the camera as if waiting for something or someone. Once closer, Allen turned the seat so 'Mana' could properly sit there. As he did so Allen leaned on the chair, barely kneeling on one leg and folding his arms over the back of the chair.

Lenalee admired the way Allen was posing with each movement. There was class, but a noticable fondness searing on the scene. _'He must be imagining an event rather than just a person there with him. He could be an excellent actor, too, seeing how this is going._' Lenalee brushed her hair back behind her ear and tilted her head. Allen was a pro. Even as Aiden started to tell him what to do.

In one pose Allen sat in the chair and leaned against the table, but you could see how carefully he had done so as if the slightest pressure could shatter the wooden table. He folded his hands in his lap as one leg rubbed over the other and he leaned back in the chair. A warm smile ever present. She could hear Alma stifle his squeals of excitement as he just about jumped up and down. "So cu-yuuuutttee!" Alma whispered fondly.

"Alma, shhh." Lenalee hushed, but her eyes never left Allen as he shifted his position. "We want to keep him focused. He's enjoying his time up there."

Allen shoved his head in his palm. The iron orbs tracing somebody around the room and sometimes watching the screen behind him. There was one time he laughed and unfolded his legs. Aiden seemed to love the way he posed with the glass in his hand, becuase he usually told Allen to swish the water around while moving his mouth to hint talking sentimentally and formally. The sentiment in his silvery orbs, the formality in his composure.

As soon as the photoshoot finished, Allen gulped down the rest of the water in the glass, litlte did the current clueless and mind-itched Allen know that Aiden snapped a shot of that pose, too. There was formal class, pure class, and just a regular guy at a party, but his trademark glove and scar were the only things remaining in each photo. Lenalee giggled as the excitement showed through as soon as Allen left the room to change because goosebumps issued themselves all over her body. "He's amazing! Exotic! Beautiful! Spectacular! Handsome, but surely not as handsome as moi." Lavi proclaimed joyously.

"I think the photoshoot went rather well." Komui noted.

"He's ah-maze-zing! Please tell me you're not planning on ditching this one, Komui? I wanna get to know him! Allen is so... so... I don't know, but I just want to hug him. Y'know? I think he belongs here." Alma said sweetly, twirling once as he pushed his arms past his back and leaned forward gleamingly. "You don't think he would mind a hug?"

Lenalee laughed melodically at Alma. He was always like this. She doesn't think she has ever seen Alma frown sadly. Like truly sadly. He was energetic and happy. Sometimes he seemed even happier than Lavi, but not as full of himself. Alma was also unique and the only person truly close to their top model Yuu Kanda. "You might want to wait for him to warm up a bit, Alma." Lenalee told him.

"Awwww."

Allen gazed at the mirror with wide eyes. He can't believe nor understand what he had just done. He was actually _loving _this job. Lenalee's piece of recommendation was intricate and useful. The thought of Mana broadened his day and he had completely forgot about the other hindrances in the room-ahem, *cough, cough*, Lavi, *cough, cough*-and everything went by smoothly. While he unbuttoned the gray shirt and took the blouse off, he felt chills slither along his skin and a faint grin be inked on his pink lips. He took the glove off and studied his hideous arm. The small smile morphed into a frown of distaste right before he covered it up with his unruly white shirt and the lousy excuse for a white, clean glove. He changed out of his dress pants made of soothing cotton and back into his slightly baggy black jeans and jabbed his belt through the belt hassles along the britches. He pulled the belt all the way around before he put the needle-like holder fastener to the fourth hole on the leather black belt. Or was it the fifth? '_Okay, either I'm very slim or my belt is too big for me..._' Allen sighed, crumbling his feet in his shoes. "Maybe modelling won't be so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>All I can say is please review and thanks for reading my story.<strong>


	5. High Class Hatred

**Thie Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>High Class Hatred<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda stared angrily at the world from his balcony. His ebony hair aligning his back perfectly and a scowl always present on his stony features. A bright light dazzling his appearance from where he stood, or rather, leaned. Anybody could have easily mistaken him for a fallen angel with how marvelously handsome he was, but with a frown and added black clothing, fallen was apparent to the blind eye. Then again, given his personality, his over-aggressive, reckless, bad-mouthing, snide and snooty persona never failed to fit the bill of a fallen angel either. One thing you could at least give him credit for is that although he threatens to kill people he has yet to commit murder... Broken a few laws here and there, but then, who hasn't?<p>

However, his scowl laid there for a reason this time. More or less _his_ definition of a valid reason. Two words could simply shut his mouth and ruin his day anymore. Those two words are Allen Walker. Kanda couldn't stand that brat. He was so naive, so idiotic, so rudely sweet, angelic, everything Kanda is not. Seriously, Allen Walker could not get any more opposite than Kanda. Just this past month he has met him once face-to-face and being bitterly truthful? Kanda wanted him out of the agency! A short assessment could be made on their staredown meeting in a few measly seconds.

**Allen Walker****: Patient, short, kind, simple-minded, innocent, sophisticated, civil (to an extent).**

**Yuu Kanda****: Impatient, tall, rude, realistic, impure, unsophisticated, uncivil (to an uncertain extent).**

They were complete opposites. That may be the absolute reason why Kanda does not want to work with him or breathe the same air as him. When he learned how fast that _chilidish_ bastard climbed the ladder in the Black Order Modelling Agency, Kanda refused to affirm such an incredulous fact. What did people see in a freak like that? He had no clue! It pissed him off! A little over a month ago nobody knew who Allen Walker was, but everywhere Kanda turned some baffling nitwit was speaking about him in the building. It's so hard to believe that he bumped Alma off his rank spot so quickly, too.

This, all of this, was why he was venomously scowling. Daybreak was stumbling near for the sun was peaking over the landscape Kanda was glaring at. School would be starting soon. It wasn't as bad as the company, but damn... Close enough. "Tch." Kanda mumbled, standing up straight and stalking back in his room. "He has to go."

Kanda threw on a random outfit. He wasn't normally one to bask in the fashionable senses like most other models, but he wore above average clothing and under extravagant. He often wore designer clothing he modelled for, it's sort common sense there, that is why Aiden was the guy to sort this stuff out. What subject, what scenes, what _clothing_. Kanda hardly paid enough attention to it. He never paid anymore attention to anything that wasn't deemed necessary or qualified, or unless he cared enough for it... Which is unlikely.

So with his grumpiness, Kanda marched out of his room-showered, bed a mess, school belongings in hand-and he skipped off to a quick and curt breakfast with his annoying 'brothers' and Tiedoll who claimed fatherhood. Kanda being Kanda denied every word of it. Tiedoll would never be his father in his eyes. He didn't even consider his 'brothers' brothers, becuase they weren't related. Adopted or not, they aren't a family if it isn't blood related. To him adoption is nothing.

Kanda ignored his everlasting pest, Daisya, and remained unresponsive to Tiedoll as he waved Marie, Daisya, and Kanda off to school. Daisya was finishing his last year with Kanda while Marie was in college, for your information, just in case that information may establish to be useful to you. The limousine pulled up in the driveway and all three of them scrambled in-Kanda nearly kicked Daisya's rearend in the process. The limo was always on a daily routine and picked up the Black Order teenage models for school. That meant the aggravating Lavi was there, the always respectable Lenalee, happy-go-lucky and cheerful Alma Karma, and... No Allen Walker. Terrific. "Next stop, Allen's house!" Lavi shouted.

"Don't you dare pick him up!" Kanda yelled demandingly.

Alma sat beside Kanda promptly, tipping his head confusingly at Kanda's outburst. "What's wrong, Yuu? Don't you like Allen?"

"No." Kanda seethed, his frown managing to deepen.

"Well, I researched and researched and finally all my efforts and wits pulled it off and discovered Allen's address. We are picking him up." Lavi said with defiance.

"You do that and I'll make you walk to school."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Will you knock it off? We need to hurry up before Allen leaves his house." Lenalee said strictly, rolling her eyes. "Besides, we have to convince him to actually hop in with us."

"He can ride the bus." Kanda retorted.

"So can you."

Kanda's cobalt eyes heated a glare in her direction, but her defiance was much harder to testify against than a lot of other people Kanda knows. Just like... basically, everybody he hangs out with becuase of his job. Lavi never listens. Alma does what he wants and if you give him an order, he starts to obey it then gets excited and wanders off to do something else you don't want him to or manages to shoot your protest down. Lenalee is reasonable and stern, but listens fairly well, however, when she puts her mind to something it can never be undone til the job or whatever it is _is _done. "Clearly he doesn't want to be around us if you had to prod to find his address." Kanda claimed, slanting his eyes and furrowing his brows.

"Komui said to pick him up anyways." Lenalee said.

"I don't give a damn."

"Then drop it. The next stop is Allen house. Didn't you realize why we were picking you up twenty minutes early form now on? Oh, don't forget to be nice."

"Don't make me laugh. I'll personally escourt him to the Grand Canyon just to drop his British ass off the cliff." Kanda scoffed, eyeing the houses and buildings whizzing by out the window. "He won't stick around long anyhow. None of them ever do."

"I wonder why that is, Yuu." Lavi said sarcastically, fiddling with his red locks. "I mean you just turn _every_body on with your crude words and scrutinizing eyes."

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda roared.

"Sure thing, Yuu. I'll remember that for next time, Yuu." Lavi muttered, rolling his window down as he put a candy cigar in his mouth. "Just remember he lives in a house and not a mansion like some of us."

Kanda huffed and exhaled an aspirational breath. "This better be a quick delivery."

"Delivery, Yuu?" Alma asked.

"We're taking that asshole to the crematorium."

Alma frowned, lightly punching Kanda's shoulder only to hear a disapproving grunt. Kanda could be such a brute, but he could also be somewhat sentimental. Not often, but he has his twisted way. That's why Kanda and Alma were best friends. Alma was the only one he allowed to call him Yuu and that's because they grew up together, even before Tiedoll adopted Kanda. It was because of Kanda Alma got into the Black Order to begin with. They shared a bond, but it was because of this Alma knew Kanda was quite serious about the crematorium in this statement. "I won't let you burn Allen to death. Leave him alone and take your anger out on somebody else. Allen is a wonderful person."

"Che."

"You've only met him once. You just don't like him because you think he's too nice. Is that what it is? It is, isn't it?" Alma rambled on.

"That's only part of it." Kanda confessed.

Alma raised his eyebrow at this. "Partly?"

Kanda dismissed the subject after that. He only ignored Alma's rants and complaints of needing to know why Kanda didn't like him. It was true Allen was too much of a gentleman for Kanda to like, but he couldn't bear to be around him because it was obvious he was a fraud. Everything he's seen was fake. Not real. His smile, his stunning politeness, his happiness-though he's none too thrilled to be around this bunch-and so forth. All Kanda sees when he sees Allen Walker is half truth. Allen wears a mask. He has a barrier up around him, separating him from the rest of the world. He holds sorrow. Great sorrow. That shone through Saturday's photoshoot. "We're here, Miss. Lee." The chauffeur said.

"Kay, thanks!" Lenalee replied and stepped out of the limo. "Stay here Lavi."

"But-"

"No buts! Allen clearly doesn't like you."

"How could he not? I mean, look at me. He's just jealous." Lavi said with a charming smile. "Come on."

"No."

"Can I come?" Alma asked with puppy eyes.

Lenalee nodded, holding the door open for Alma to stretch out of the limo. When Lavi tried sneaking out of the limo, Lenalee slammed the door shut in his face to his dismay and horror. Lenalee smiled victoriously, but the victoriousness washed away quickly when she heard shouting coming from one of the houses behind her. She turned around and met Alma's confused eyes before she found the houses. Directly in front of her was a pale bluish-grayish house. You would think it was unappealing, but it was actually attractive. The pale shade worked great wonders for the home, but beside the house was a-dare I say it-an ugly pink and yellow house. Talk about hideous. That ought to wake up any groggy person trudging down the street on a sunny day. Ugh! "I think they need to get a paint job done next door." Alma whispered.

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "Definitely." Turning her head to glance at the other house, she was still ghastly horrified, but it was better than the horrid bright pink and yellow home. This house was purple. Now purple can go well with certain homes, but this one was not one of them. It was too dark and truthfully, the black and orange trimmings made it seem like a Halloween horror home. To add to the list there was still a rotton jack-o-lantern on the front steps of the porch. "Now I understand why Allen didn't want to tell us his address."

"Yeah. At least the blue works for his house. Um..." Alma studied the small home to only find one fact they may have overlooked. "This one is an apartment, Lenalee. Does he live on the second or first floor?"

"I don't know."

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_! I have to come because only I know!" Lavi teased, sticking his head out the window with his tongue sticking out.

Lenalee whacked the back of his head before walking up to the rather large porch. You could tell work needed done as soon as you took the first step becuase the creaking of the wood sounded like a choking frog croaking. Freaky. "Ummm, should we just knock on both doors?" Lenalee asked.

"I dunno." Was her unhelpful answer.

Lenalee examined the area. The grass was neatly cut and with the rain last night, you could smell the fresh cut grass aroma even if it had been hours ago, well, last night. Both doors matched: A dark gray color and dented in retangles for some design. With a closer inspection you could tell the apartment needed an exterior paint job to fix the fact that paint was peeling off the wood and you could see the wood show through on the railings or walls. There were around four plastic white chairs on the far end of the porch-by the way, the chairs were hidden by the porch since the entree way on the porch was narrow and on one side, the left, and the wooden railing was pretty solid. There was one pot wielding a leafy green plant hanging off a hook on the brown ceiling. With another glance you could see the table put down on the porch. It looked broken so it would explain why it wasn't standing up. "At least the other two houses have some flavor." Alma uttered, pressing a doorbell to the door on the first floor.

"It's an apartment. I think compromise would be in order for this kind of home." Lenalee said.

Alma shrugged, his smile broadening with each passing second, no, millisecond. Lenalee wasn't so sure about this and she got quite nervous actually. She turned around to look back at her friends in the limousine. Lavi just pouted at her, Kanda peered angrily, Daisya waved and smiled, and Marie was blind so he probably didn't even know she looked at them. Sighing, she faced to the door as Alma pressed the button one more time. It took another minute before a girl with shining blonde hair and a foot or two shorter than them answered the door with no smile, but certainly not a frown. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Alma and this beautiful gal is Lenalee." Alma said enthusiatically.

"Oh... I know you guys."

"You do?" Lenalee asked before she mentally slapped herself. Of course she does. Their faces and names were slapped all over the place. "I mean... How do you know?"

"You're kinda all over the news all the time." She uttered with an amused smile. "That and Allen had mentioned you guys a few times. I can't say every name has been decently used..."

Lenalee's smile twitched downwards a little. She isn't sure if that was a good or bad statement. "Does that mean Allen Walker lives here?" Alma asked.

"Not entirely. Allen lives up-"

"_-something for once in your life!_"

"_I do enough! You do nothing but slouch around and hitting on women!"_

"_I put-tabl-ood!-Job-on-y-ort-ess! Ge-_"

"_Shut up! You-gro-p-as-rd! Childish! Un-althy! Do-methi-sittin-women-gre-git!-an't-ieve-ring-ye-p-dian!_"

"_Waste_-"

"Just ignore that yelling. Allen is probably arguing with Cross again. Both of them must be really upset to be shouting so loud this early." The girl said as she pushed her hair out of her face with a small sigh. "Allen lives upstairs. He's still getting ready for school, but he walks with me to school. He should be down in about twenty minutes if you want to wait. Going up there right now..."

"Who's Cross?" Alma inquired.

"His guardian. Can't say much about him since I've never held a real conversation with him, but Allen doesn't really appreciate him much." She muttered unsurely.

"Do they always do this?" Lenalee asked, flinching as a door slammed from above and a window shattered. The girl in front of them mirrored her reaction.

"DAMN IT! Another thing _I _hae to pay for because ye're an insufferable git! Why don't yeh drop brown bread already and save me the barney rubble? Go straight to _HELL_ where yeh belong!" Allen shouted angrily.

"The landlord isn't going to be happy about this." A man grumbled, walking up behind the blonde haired girl. "Who are these people Elda?"

Elda strained a smile as she opened the door all the way. "Lenalee and Alma, I think they're friends with Allen, or co-workers as far as I'm aware of, Father."

"Both, I hope." Alma remarked.

The man studied them for a few seconds before putting his hand on Elda's shoulder and staring upwards, his mind in a disarray. A few grunts of disapprovement escaped his mouth as a few more screams of anger sounded through the air and feet stomped down the stairs beside them, specifically beside Elda's hallways, and the door slammed open to reveal a man with long red hair. You could hear him grumble a few things, but none of them weren't able to decipher what he was saying. "Cross." Elda's Father hissed.

Cross took the last step off the porch, but only stopped, inspecting the limousine in front of their home. He didn't even have enough manners to turn around and face them. "What? We being too loud again? Send your complaints to Allen!" He growled, now glaring at the limo.

"You should be appreciating him more. I can't count how many times he's saved you from jail or your lousy debt collectors since we moved in here."

"Tch. I never asked to have that brat in my house. As long as he helps pay for everything, it is all he needs to do to compensate for wasting my-"

"You're drunk." Elda's Father stated.

Cross turned his head around to stare at the man who had the guts to speak to him right now. His unsatisfactory plain as day and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Anger hung illy in the air. Sighing, he calmed down a little. "He's not my kid and I shouldn't have to take care of him is all I'm saying. It don't matter if I'm drunk. Being drunk don't change my thoughts about it." He said coldly.

Lenalee and Alma glanced at each other, then at their friends in the limo before they watched Cross who was using his time to glare at the broken window above him, apparently. A wave of disapprovement and anger unfolded, lashing over him and Elda's father. "Believe it or not Allen needs you Cross, and he cares about your sorry hide, it's not his fault he got stuck with you. The least you can do is appreciate him and grow up. Allen is just a kid and not a miracle worker. He never wanted to leave Britain to come here and take care of you, becuase it's clear you don't take of him."

"Being a parent isn't my ideal goal in life. Three more years is all we have to put up with each other." Cross grumbled, landing his eyes on Elda and Lenalee. "I try, at least. There's just no getting through his thick skull and I don't know how to raise a child, I don't know how to help him. At least with what I do he'll be able to grow up and put food on the table and support his family with money." He spun back on his heels with a snort. "Things just aren't that simple for us."

Elda's Father sighed for the second time before he let go of his daughter. "Try harder then and stop breaking things. The landlord complains to me when this stuff happens because you don't listen."

Cross just ignored him. It was like Cross was a wall. No words processed to him and he said nothing back. Talking was pointless. But Lenalee could have sworn she saw a hint of guilt and sadness in his voice, and his gaze, when he had spoken to the elder folk. She couldn't help but wonder about Allen and Cross at the moment. They seemed to have a strange relationship. "Gee, that guy needs some lovin', don'cha ya think, Lenalee?" Alma said.

"He needs something." Lenalee whispered, stepping over to the second door. "Thanks for your help, Elda. We're going to go upstairs and talk to Allen."

"Allen and Elda have to go to school soon, and I'm sure you kids do, too."

"Well, Sir, we are talking to him about that, about a ride to school. In that limo over there. We can take Elda to school as well, but we need to convince Allen to come with us. It's been made apparent he doesn't like this shizz." Alma said joyfully before scrambling up the stairs with Lenalee.

Lenalee and Alma stared into each other's eyes one last time before they took in a breath of fresh air. Both of them tapped on the door three times and stood on the top stair and waited. There was no answer. One would think about leaving since they heard Allen and Cross bickering, agruing loudly and fiercely like a bunch of lions and cheetahs fighting over who gets the meat for dinner, but they didn't even let the thought of turning back around and heading off to school without him cross their minds. Subconsciously they knew that would make Kanda pleasantly happy with that end result and they wouldn't allow it, as harsh as that sounds...

Lenalee went to knock once more, but the door cracked open with a small groan. Allen's irritation shined through his steel blue eyes as he opened the door all the way for them to take a look at the pale green wall behind him. A toothbrush hung out of his mouth, eyes flattening or drooping, and dullness leaked off him. He used his ungloved right hand to swish the toothpaste and drops of water from his wet toothbrush in his mouth, silently assessing the situation before he just turned his back on them and walked away.

Lenalee and Alma weren't positive if that meant go away now or come on in, but they figured, hey, he didn't slam the door in their faces, why not enter? So they took tiny steps in the apartment and shut the door. A wall was now to their right and behind them, with the door off to their left. Somewhere in the house you could hear a sink faucet gushing out water and gurgling. "Allen? We can come in, right?" Alma questioned. A little late for the permission though.

You could hear a strange sound indicating he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. The minature water fall had been dried and you could hear small, soft footsteps echoing toward them. "Don't get comfortable. All I want to know is how you know where I live and why the bloody hell you're here before you get out of my home." Allen said surprisingly softly as he leaned against the edge of the corner wall and brushing his hair with his fingers. "This was the only place I had to get away from you people."

"We came here to take you to school. Just look out your window and you'll-"

"I can walk like I always do, but thanks for the offer anyways. Plus I have to walk a friend to her school." Allen interjected flatly, a frown present and a low growl sltihering on his tongue.

Both Alma and Lenalee shivered at his cold tone, but it was understandable. He sounded pissed when they heard him shouting at Cross mere moments ago. Lenalee was the first to overcome his bitterness and stepped forward, observing Allen's humble home. It smelled a little. Some scents good and others not too pleasant. Alcohol and cigarette smoke (odor) was evident, but the good aroma came from Allen and she guessed the febreeze spray canister that sat on a table full of junk, keys, coins, and a few other objects. She sniffed again to let Allen's cologne trail through her sense of smell. It was wonderful. She didn't know how to describe it. She watched him, but like always his eyes never came across hers, always discovering something interesting laying on the ground. "That guy that came out of here seemed strange." Alma uttered, trying to make a conversation because he wasn't used to silence.

Allen's eyes flickered in thier direction, sadly. He put a glove on his right hand before he decided to respond to Alma's statement. "He didn't say anything to you guys, did he?"

"Not to us, but he spoke with the guy downstairs." Lenalee carefully answered, evading any possible wreckage she could have come across. "Why?"

"He has a big mouth sometimes. I wouldn't expect him to say much to you anyways, Lenalee." Allen said softly, walking away and back into the tunnel. "Go to school. I don't want a ride."

"Did you think your friend might want a ride?" Alma asked.

"She likes to walk. Just go. I'm not in the mood."

Lenalee followed Allen down the hallway, catching a few glimpses of photos on the wall and sometimes a few glass beer or whiskey bottles, causing her to schrunch her nose in distaste. They passed a room, she could tell becuase of the open passage, and the bathroom, easily locating the sink and toilet, but didn't stop until Allen came to an abrupt halt at the end of the hall and took a left. She guessed it was his room, but she couldn't peek in because a dog trotted up to her and barked. She smiled and bent down to pet the dog. "Awww, what a pretty doggie!" Alma exclaimed.

Lenalee giggled as Alma dropped to the floor and hugged the dog, petting it affectionately and rubbing it's side until it rolled over and enjoyed a nice tummy rub. Allen walked out of the room and shut the door behind him so Lenalee couldn't see what was past the (also) pale green door. Allen just stared at Alma and his dog before he gazed at the tiny laundry room that Lenalee was kneeling in front of. "Tim be good while I'm gone." Allen said before brushing past his co-workers.

Like last time, both of them trailed behind him until they found themselves on the porch with Allen. He locked the door and then walked out to the yard. Alma followed his depressing gaze with a small smile. "Guess it's need to be replaced, don't it?" Alma commented.

"Thirty-four." Allen whispered.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"That will be the thirty-fouth time that window has been broken since I moved in this blasted apartment. Each time the money came out of my damn wallet." Allen growled.

"Oh, Allen, you should have expected that. Are you ready to go to school yet?" Elda asked, laughing slightly as she ran over to him.

Allen closed his eyes and shook his head, causing his lushious white locks to fall in front of his face. When he opened his eyes with a puff, a gentle smile graced his face as he greeted the young blonde girl. Elda smiled back, of course, but what shocked everybody else was the hug they gave each other. "Yep. Let's go, Elda!" Allen said, suddenly cheerful.

"Wait, Allen! Come with us in the limo! Pwease!" Alma pleaded, locking his arms around Allen's one. "Pwease, pwease, pwease with cherries on top!"

"I said no! I don't want nor need an effing ride! Stay out of my darn personal life." Allen barked.

Alma detached himself from Allen at the sudden snap, but it earned him a sense of guilt and two set of eyes glaring at him. One set was Lenalee. The other was Kanda from the limo. Elda was just startled as she grabbed Allen's hand and tugged a little, unsure of what to say or do at the current moment. Allen then rubbed his face, groaning as he did so. The tense air slackened sweetly as he removed his hand from his face and took a look at his watch. By now Elda would be late if they walked. "I'm sorry, Alma." Allen apologized, eyeing Elda, not wanting to look at his dark haired partner. "I'm just not in the mood this morning. I'm afraid Cross wore my patience out this time..."

"Gee, he was a grouch, too. Maybe ya hurt his feelings?" Alma responded, his sadnes departing him quickly.

Allen resisted a snort since the question's absurdity was enough to laugh at, but he let it breeze by. Lenalee had to say she was impressed by this. Allen didn't seem to be the type to immediately aplogize once angered, but she guessed wrong again. "Perhaps... About that ride-" Allen paused, hesitation leaking off of him, but he checked his watch again. "Would you mind dropping Elda off at Winters Leaf Middle School before we go to our school...? If you don't mind?"

Alma giggled at Allen's uneasiness that seeped through as he nervously asked that question. A pink tint littered on his cheeks with that, but a half-glare proved it was not just out of embarrassment. He had restraint, Lenalee will give him that much credit. "Of course. You don't mind riding with us, do you Elda?" Lenalee asked, smiling down at Elda.

Elda shook her head no. If Allen was okay with it, she'd be okay with it, but she looked back at her Father to see if he would be alright with it. At first you could see he was going to say no, but he viewed Allen one time, watched Allen point at the watch with panic and urgency, before nodding. Lenalee opened the limousine's door and Alma and Elda happily crawled in. Alma reclaimed his proud sit beside Kanda as Elda just sat in the first empty spot she could find. Allen gazed at Lenalee with a small, abnormal smile before following after them and sitting beside Elda. Lenalee joined them cheerfully and closed the door. "Head to Winters Leaf Middle School, please. We have a friend to drop off there." Leanlee told the chauffeur.

"Yes, Miss. Lee."

Utter silence. Eyes locked on Elda and Allen. Uncomfortable shifting. More silence hanging in the air. Allen plopping his cheek in his hand, trying to steady his gaze out the window while adjusting to the comfy seat he wasn't too used to. "What is it? You're normally rowdy and incapable of shutting up." Allen wondered aloud.

Lavi coughed into his fist before a smirk widened on his lightly tanned face, eye gleaming with mischief. "Who's the girl, Allen?"

"Elda." Allen muttered, jabbing his thumb at her before throwing his thumb in Lavi's direction. "Elda, the Rabbit."

"Allen, be nice." Elda scolded, but smiled anyhow before examining everybody. "I already know who they are."

"Oooh, you talk about us all?" Lavi asked, scooting over so he sat beside Allen. "And I thought you hated us."

"Actually, I often buy you're company's magazines. Lately at least. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard about the job Allen picked up." Elda interjected.

Lavi's smile shifted a little, but then he shrugged it off, locking his arm around Allen's neck and leaning towards Elda. "So how close are you two?"

"Fairly close." Allen uttered as he tried getting out of Lavi's hold.

Elda nodded in agreement with Allen before she fixated her eyes on the passing cars. They should be arriving at her school soon. Normally it's about a 15, possibly 20, minutes walk there. So it should take about another four minutes to arrive. She should just make it to school. "Hhmmm, like best friend close or-" Lavi's grin widened. "Too close?"

"What rubbish are you spitting out now?" Allen grumbled, finally pushing him away. "Elda's my friend and sometimes I run errands for her family. They've been going through a tough time lately, okay? Do you have a problem? Becuase honestly you shouldn't. This is the exact reason why I wanted to keep you away from my personal life."

Lavi frowned, but clinged onto Allen's arm even still. Allen did his best to wiggle his worm-like arm free, but it didn't work. He pouted with that result and wound up stomping on Lavi's foot, a lovely smirk plastering on his lips with proud success as Lavi yelped and skid away. "You crooked Brit! That was my foot! How about I do that to ya? See how you like it?" Lavi cried.

The limousine came to a halt and Allen looked at the window one last time to witness Elda's school. She unbuckled her seat and climbed out of the limo, but when she tried to swing her bookbag over her shoulders she realized she didn't have it. She was about to get back in, but Allen poked his head out and his arm was held out, showing Elda her tan schoolbag with a sweet smile. "I think you're going to need this, Elda." Allen said.

"Thanks, Allen." Elda took her bag away from him before running off, waving bye. "See you later on tonight!"

"Good luck with your test! Let me know how that turned out!" Allen shouted after her. His eyes softened while watching her run off to class before she was late, but his mood was shattered when Lavi poked his head out with another one of his goofy grins. Just as Lavi opened his mouth to say something, Allen shut the door, hitting Lavi in the head and buckling back up. "Cram it!"

"You guys are cute together. Are ya dating her, Allen?" Alma asked.

Allen was furiously blushing. Had it not been for the fire on his cheeks you would be scared by the glare he sent their way. He crossed his arms and refused to look at any of them any longer. "I am not." He answered, having a feeling he needed to say something.

"Tch." Kanda grounded his teeth, also crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, glaring at Allen.

"But what was with the hug, pal?" Lavi furthered the inquistion.

"We're close, but we are definitely not dating."

"Why not? She's the only person you'll find shorter than yourself, Moyashi." Kanda remarked.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Allen yelled angrily. Though he couldn't understand whatever that last word was, he did not enjoy being called by it. He just knew it was an insult. "I'm five-six, still growing, and _average_, so pull that stick out of your ass before I kick you to the moon, git."

"I'd like to see that." Diasya included.

"So would I." Kanda said with narrowed eyes.

Allen slanted his eyes and furrowed his brows. He was not having a wonderful morning after his argument with Cross and now _this_. What was his problem? Everytime he met this guy he only got ruder. Though this may have been the second time he came face-to-face, but he hears all sorts of crap spouting out of his mouth; yelling at workers, insulting people, always demanding, constantly glaring, his scowl almost contagious. To be truthful Allen wouldn't be surprised to see Kanda scream at a kid for just breathing. "At least I know one thing for sure about you, _Yuu _Kanda." Allen muttered, watching as they approached the high school.

"And what's that, Moyashi?"

Allen unbuckled himself and crawled out of the limo, turned around so he was in Kanda's face with a smirk. "When you feel threatened by somebody your imflammed mouth hacks them down out of spite and jealousy." Allen's smirked widened. "Did I forget to mention your manager is quite the rat bastard?"

Kanda's eyes bulged out of anger. A vein popped out on his forehead as the 15-year-old nuisance's smirk broadened even more with Kanda's reaction, his brows knitted together with amusement and a devilish glint sparked in his eyes as he took a few steps back. When Allen left Kanda growled and punched his fist through the window, making everybody flinch while Lavi and Daisya whistled, chuckling. "GODDAMN MOYASHI!"

'_This means war!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I know it was a little off topic, but I thought it might work well with the story to add personal backgrounds, too. I hope I met everybody's expectations...?<strong>


	6. The Moment I Saw The Cold One Cry

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moment I Saw The Cold One Cry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you see this * symbol that means I will clarify that British word at the end so you understnad what Allen is saying. If you think I should do the numbers like [1] and [2] to help clarify, PM me or leave a remark in the review about it, or if you have any other ideas. ~Enjoy!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen slumped forward with unhappiness most definitely evident. School was horrible. Today was horrible. He failed three tests, he'll go into later details about that, girls were chasing him around, a gay guy hit on him today-Allen wasn't one ot be prejudice, but he wasn't gay, so yeah, that sickened him-Allendiscovered just how much he runs into Yuu Kanda in school in just on day on a daily and regular schedule, and now he was stuck at a mall, nearly broke, with everyone from the modelling agency.<p>

His head plummeted to the table as he unfolded his now unzipped backpack to take out a four function calculator (meaning it can only multiply, divid, subtract, and add and has a 14 digit limit on the screen) for his math homework. Oh, don't forget the lousy horde of homework piling up on the metal table. It was like the teachers were out to murder his mind. "It's all rubbish*. They teach it and you'll forget it the next year." Allen grumbled.

"True that." Lavi said, plopping in a seat across from him, absently texting somebody on the other line of his cell phone. "Hence why I don't do it."

Allen nibbled on his pencil. Telling Lavi to go away will just make him scoot a bit closer. So he should just be silent? Nah. Silence will always draw Lavi closer. Just answer curtly? ... Still won't work. Make a _small _conversation. "_Right. _I'd rather not get chewed out, git*." Allen uttered, doing his oh-so complicated math problems that were hurting his brain already. To think he wasn't even in the advanced classes... Urgh, it sent shivers down his spine. "Detention is not where I'd prefer to spend my time. I have none to spare."

"Dude, you're a kid in high school with a small I.Q and a low A.P, ya have plenty of damn time to spare."

"I also have debts to pay, an apartment to tend to, food to buy, homework to do, school to attend, a stupid modelling fling to stick with for now, and five hours of sleep every night doesn't fulfill me enough to run all these bloody* errands. So go to rubbish hell." Allen hissed.

"You only get five hours of sleep!" Lavi shouted, jumping out of his chair and throwing his phone in the air. "Five! _Five_?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Allen rubbed his face. People were staring and now the overdramatic bonker* was throwing a hissy fit-it was funny, actually. He had the reaction of sitting on a bunch of pin needles...-and his cellular phone just plonked into the water fountain. Another earful will be shoved through his busy schedule. That's all he needed. Won. Der. Ful.

Lavi looked horrified as he sat back down. He was completely appalled. That just goes to show how much sleep the redhead is capable of getting. It must be lovely to have more than five hours of sleep, but no, Allen was like clockwork with sleep. Five hours exactly each night. Not a second less and definitely not a second more. Oh, he wished. However, Allen ignored his yearning for a nap as he closed off his mind to Lavi's ranting about a necessary seven hours of sleep every night is required for the human brain, hence why Allen was supposedly stupid and grumpy, and yada yada yada. Allen zoned out to do mathematical equations with equivalence and simple expressions. Agh! During that time, Lenalee and Alma (were they always together?) rummaged over and Allen could feel somebody glowering at his back. Instantly his senses told him: "_Danger, danger! Yuu Kanda's ugly mug is contaminating my clothes. Ick!_"

Allen shut his notebooks after appromimately 53 minutes and 28 seconds of working on his homework. He neatly placed them in his binder and hit it off the table to straighten the papers inside. Dully and bored, he put the schoolwork away and nibbled idly on his no. 2 pencil while bringing out a packet of retangular, quart-sized sheets of papers ringed together and slammed the packet fiercely on the table, making the people that had gathered around jump. Obviously Allen clicked back to reality at Lenalee's startled shriek to realize Lavi was still rambling on about the proper sleep and Allen's oddities being enforced by the lack of sleep on his insomnic mind. Allen blinked. "Did you ever pick up your cellular phone from the wishing fountain behind you, Lavi?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

"Oh shit!" Lavi jumped out of his seat and dived into the fountain. No, really, he _dived _in to save his 'Baby Veronica'. This is what is he said. "Baby, my baby Veronica! Papa is coming to save ya! Don't go flirting with any other boys because you'll never find a man like meeeeeeeee!"

"Can you get anymore barbaric than that?" Allen asked himself, rolling his eyes, bemused.

Alma laughed at Lavi, but he stayed planted in his seat. Allen had flipped through the packet and marked giant X's on certain papers, but Alma was more intrigued by Allen's flat mien. Allen was really cute for a kid with a scar and white hair. Alma couldn't see why he never noticed Allen in school before? Still Allen seemed like a nice friend. All he had to do was get Allen to open up and show more emotions. Around the Black Order Modelling Agency he was always lacking cheerfulness. He was bored. Nothing more than a frown and displeasure leaked off him. He was purely bored. How could he _be _bored? Look at Lavi! He's fishing through a wishing fountian to find his dear phone Veronica, still lecturing Allen about being sleep deprived. "Is there a reason why I'm stuck in this bloody mall?" Allen asked.

"We're doing a photo shoot here for the next few days. They're setting up scene now. Just relax, have fun. Go buy something." Alma said cheerfully.

Allen snorted, looking at Alma with a flat expression. It was yelling out, "ARE YOU NUTS?", because Allen wasn't laughing and anger even flickered in his steel blue eyes. Alma started to cower behind Lenalee, but Allen sighed, breaking his scariness. Simply agitated, Allen twiddled with his white locks before he flicked it out of his vision. When the hair wouldn't leave his face, Allen's bottom lip sort of curled over the upper rosy lip and he blew. Wind seeped out of his mouth and moved the strands of hair. In due time it did leave him be, moving off to the side just enough to make Allen happy. "I have an exact eight dollors and five cents to my name. I can't even waste 25 cents to get a handful of Skittles or M&M's from those blasted machines."

"Why not?"Alma asked.

"My life isn't that simple." Allen said narrowly, trying to avoid the conversation as he glared at Kanda while he walked by. "And I don't get my check from Komui until Friday and Cross' income is on Wednesday. I have to chivvy* to the bank to get half of the money so I can pay the bills. That way we won't be evicted from our apartment."

Lenalee stared at Allen. He was distressed and tense. Over the short period of time she has known him she has been able to figure out that Allen was a well organized person, but works his ass off everyday. Since she met him she has watched him when she could. He puts effort into his modelling gig, and because he tries, he's a hit. Anybody would want to post his charming smile on their wall. Not only that, it has been made positively plain that Cross was not a terrific caretaker. He can't even manage to take care of himself all too well let alone Allen. That leaves Allen to take care of both of them. Thinking about the morning they hadmet Cross-wasn't it thrilling?-Allen appears to have to replace a lot of objects Cross breaks. Not to mention the debts Allen brought up and the bills. Don't forget his school hours. It's like, wow, a whole seven hours a day and five days a week, and the extra time to do his homework. Allen wasn't kidding when he said he has no time to spare. He was busy, busy, busy, busy. Lenalee pitied him. It was sad to think a school mate and friend had all this work to do everyday, running on only five hours of sleep as mentioned earlier, and all by himself. He had no fun in his life. But if he did manage to get free time, what was that he did do for fun?

Lenalee wanted to know more about this Brit. Uh, that wasn't too nice. Lenalee wanted know more about Allen Walker.

Lavi finally found his phone and sat back down in his chair, spurting water out of his mouth and hugging his phone like it was going to turn into thin air and leave him. The funny thing is that it just might. Lavi himself would be the cause, too, becuase he was about to force it to erode away. Allen sat back in his chair, tapping his gloved fingers on the table one by one. A frown made it's way on his face, but he didn't seem too unhappy. He was thinking. Yeah, thinking. "You're cellular phone probably doesn't work anymore bampot*. It's been in water for a long time." Allen commented.

"It's water proof Mr. Know-it-all. Get your panties out of the bunch and cheer up! We're in the mall. There are lots of things to do before we change into the proper dressing for our group pose for the new cover of the magazine." Lavi growled and chirped. What a wicked mix.

"I've said it once and I'm not saying it again after this. I don't have *bees and honey* to waste!" Allen told him, moving his hair out of the way of his eyes again as he softened his gaze. "Nor time to spare for the next three years."

"Dude, do you have a British to English dictionary because I can never understand at least one word in every sentance ya speak, Brit. I love your accent, but I think I would like to understand you." Lavi replied, laughing as he set his phone on the table.

"Hope yeh never go to England then."

"I don't think everybody speaks as thick accented as you do."

Allen slanted his eyes. Why was it everytime he spoke to Lavi he felt like he was insulting him each time? Each time? "Sod* it."

Lenalee giggled. She couldn't help herself. Allen was adorable! With his accent or not, but the thickness was as strong as molasses. Even if he spoke those cooky words or not you could hear his accent. Adorable! Purely adorable! Lenalee could squeal like a fangirl, but she resisted. "So you are really from England?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm from England." Allen answered, fixing his eyes on the Chinese girl. "Are you really from China?"

"My parents were immigrints. I'm Chinese-American." Lenalee replied, tapping her lips as she thought about her next question, becuase this really confused her. "So Allen, is Britain a country or a state?"

"That matter really confuses everyone."

"Yes, it does. Care to explain?"

"No." Allen mumbled. "Do you have any idea how many people ask that question? It's insulting in a way. It is really simple, but not many understand th econcept."

"So explain it Brit boy." Lavi chimed, sitting next to Allen and locking an arm around his neck.

"Ye* sure you don't need a dictionary first?" Allen shot back dismissively, inching Lavi's hand away like it burned him. Lavi just rolled his one eye that wasn't covered by his pirate patch before scooting his chair even closer to Allen. He took _Veronica_ off the table and started texting someone. Not a moment sooner you hear Lenalee's cell phone ringing and Alma's. Allen had to glue his hand to the table to keep himself from smacking his face out of sheer annoyance by their needless act.

Lenalee took out her cell phone. As did Alma. Both warily eyed Lavi while he snickered. Unsure if they wanted to peep at the message Lavi sent them, they gazed at their phones. Lavi was so stupid. Couldn't he just say it out loud? He never cared what anybody thought about his ridiculous acts and speechs. He would humilate and insult person after person, pretending that the individual hadn't been there in the first place. So why all of a sudden text them? Deciding to open the message, they pressed a button that allowed them access to read Lavi's words.

**Ye barmies* wanna hear thy Sprout speak? **

They shouldn't have, but both Alma and Lenalee giggled at Lavi's message. Immeidately they covered their mouths with their hands before taking one swift glance at Allen. He was boring holes into the food stands. It made sense. The only tables you could find here at the mall was in a store (possibly) or at the food court. Everything else was wooden or metal benches.

**Alma: Don't b mean 2 Allen! **

**Lenalee: You jerk.**

Lavi didn't seem fazed by their replies. He only glanced at Allen as he studied the people around them this time. Most of them were watching the models or eating. He sniggered when Allen's stomach growled.

**Lavi: Srry. WTF should we do 2 get him 2 explain?**

**Alma: LAVI!**

**Lenalee: That's what this is about? Lavi!**

**Lavi: ;( U asked LLL**

**Lenalee: :[**

**Alma: Stop txting! Allen looks lonely! TT_TT**

Lenalee put her cell phone away to see Allen sulking. He was simpering at them with envy in his eyes. That might be the first time she has seen him being envious, but about what? Alma had already dunk his phone back in his pocket, but Lavi grouchily settled Veronica on the table. "Just answer the question, dude. If you do I'll buy you a triple chocolate Hersey shake." Lavi coaxed sweetly. "Of course we'll be expecting an explanation as well."

Allen perked up a little. A childish smirk plastered on his face as he leaned closer to Lavi. "A large?" He asked.

"Yep. But first you have to explain." Lavi said, making Allen bang his head on the table out of disinterest. By now he knew not to trust Lavi if you got your prize after you did your part of the deal. Lavi wound up bickering with him about it. This act cuased Lenalee ot feel a tiny bit ashamed of herself for asking the question, but it wasn't her fault it turned into a mess. It was simple. So in the end Lavi ended up going to the ice cream Shake'n'Cream to get Allen his triple chocolate Hersey shake with an additional whip cream and three cherries on top in a large cup with a spoon and straw. Oh, and Allen wanted sprinkles. It was expensive, too. "If you want the shake ya gotta answer Triple L's question Brit. Understand? So keep your grubby hands off the shake!" Lavi said, swatting Allen's hands away. Allen glared at him and puffed out his cheeks while his stomach growled again.

"Bully!" He pouted, but he sat up and coughed into his hand professionally. "If you must know, Britain is a country. It is made up of Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and England. Which are commonly referred to as countries since they all hold independent cultures and religions, and they all did in fact used to be their own kingdoms, but now they are run by a single government. Britain can be referred as the United Kingdom as well. Which this all of which you should have been taught in school by now. Now may I have my milkshake?"

"Hang on. So Britain or the United Kingdom, whatever, is a country?" Lavi asked, purposely holding back on Allen's shake.

"It's a country twit, a nation. There's a reason why they call it the United Kingdom of Great Britain." Allen said, snatching the Hersey shake away from Lavi. "_Thank you_."

Allen gladly sucked on the straw to receive his chocolate delight. He picked the cherries off the whip cream and munched on those while whirling his spoon around in the cup. A smile crept on his face as he took a big scoop of the milkshake in his spoon and his mouth swallowed it whole, nearly taking the spoon with it. "Hello everybody. Sorry to ruin your conversation, but Aiden is ready for the handsome and beautiful models. Let's go!" Komui said once he approached the sitting teens.

Allen put his bookbag over his shoulders as he trudged beside Lenalee. He was paying far too much attention to his ice cream delight that Lenalee thought he just might slam into a wall or another person. It was entertaining to watch him maneuver around everything instinctively. She wondered if he had been watching Komui lead them by keeping track of his feet. It was peculiar, but strangely sensible. The only thing she could say about Allen right now was that he was a glutton. A true blue glutton who ate with polite manners-weirdly-as he stuffed his face rather fast. She believes he was only being polite becuase of how many people that were around him. "Gee, Allen, it's a good thing ya can't choke on ice cream because I think you'd be dead by now if you could." Alma noted.

Allen rolled his beautiful eyes once. The small group walked into a hall that was going to be used for the photo shoot. There was a fairly large passage on one side of the hallway so people could pass to go to the othe side of the mall, or for the screaming fangirls and fanboys to watch the models pose. They didn't have to do that, but a certain somebody-*cough, cough* Komui *cough, cough*-issued that accessibility. It only pissed off Yuu Kanda while he was doing his solo shootout. Allen could have laughed at that, but his face a was little pink as he thought about having to do that soon himself. Allen wasn't confident that he could pose in front of people. It's not like they were there for him, but they would probably stick close by to watch and drool over everybody else. With his racking nerves making the gig worse, Allen started chomping on his spoon as soon as the chocolate ice cream melted in his mouth and mixed with the milk (hence the word milkshake), but he wouldn't swallow it until a minute after he had let it set in his mouth. Doing this for about five minutes, he got fed up with his nerves, which decided to take a major U-turn and he dug into his milkshake. Completely forgetting about his polite manners, he hogged the whole thing down quickly in an impossibly seeming manner. The consequences? BRAIN FREEZE!

Allen set the cup down. Balling both hands into fists, he hit his head, closing his eyes. Lenalee stifled a giggle. Allen was gathering quite a few eyes in his direction. Lenalee bursted out laughing when Allen flustered. He regained some composure, but his head still ached, coldly. It sent his mind in a frenzy. Slowly he rubbed his temple to try and ease away the aggravations, but to no avail with that. However, he was only flustered because some girls were staring at him now. He had clearly caught their attention. Lenalee looked at them before getting a glimpse of Allen's face that was reddening by the moment. The girls were _flirting_ with Allen. Their body language was hinting that off. The three girls laughed and giggled, waving at Allen from their spot behind the-what the hell?-caution signs? Must be for Kanda. Has to. "Woo, those girls are hot. Go over there, Sprout!" Lavi said, winking horribly as he jabbed his thumb in their direction. "The ebony-haired one likes ya the most."

"Why would I go over there? I don't know'em." Allen mumbled, waving at them politely causing them to go into another fit of giggles.

Kanda glared at Allen before he smirked. "What's the matter? You're scared of them?"

"I don't see you ever flirting with any girl either! I bet you couldn't flirt if your life depended on it." Allen hissed.

Kanda sat in a chair as Aiden came up to everyone, silent, as he listened in. He was adjusting something on one of his smaller cameras, but a smile ever present. Kanda viewed the girls for a weak minute, his scowl deepening, as he turned to the white-haired freak. "Flirting with screechy girls that would never be my type is chaotic and a waste of my time. I never tried it and I don't want to. I wish they would just disappear!" Kanda howled at Allen, angry at Allen's statement although Lavi had once said this before so he knew how to approach it. "But the thing is with you is that you're just a coward to walk over there and flirt with them."

Allen wasn't sure if he should be impressed that Kanda admitted-somewhat indirectly-that he was incapable of flirting or pissed off that the bloody bastard continued to insult him when both of them know he can't and won't flirt! Was he trying to start a fight? Duh! Of course! "I don't have any reason to dally with them. None of us will end up in a relationship together. I don't fancy the idea of getting into a romance either. The whole flirt thing with girls like that is fancy* a one night stand, a brief time period to indulge on impulses or seeking refugee." Allen said.

"Then fling yourself over there for a brief moment." Aiden told him, looking at Allen wiht dazzlement. "It'll help increase your popularity. It's one reason why Lavi is our third top model. Another billion or two and he'll outrank our precious Lenalee."

"I told you I don't wanna be here long." Allen inspected the girl that kept her blue eyes on him. Her long black hair swayed a little due to the air vent above her. She was a total coquette. Allen could tell the other two gals were as well. "Popularity means nothing to me. I'm am only seeking the money."

"Greedy miser." Kanda uttered.

"No kidding." Lavi added.

"Forget it. The beansprout is too afraid. He probably doesn't even know the first step to flirting." Kanda said snidely, smirking at the reaction he got from Allen. He was appalled! Sort of disgusted. Allen glared at Kanda in hopes he would melt away or die like the Wicked Witch of the West! But no, the filthy mug had to stay put. Allen huffed disdainfully before he stopped waving at them.

"Was that a challenge, Yuu Kanda?" Allen coldly questioned.

Kanda didn't answer. Allen didn't give him much time to respond anyhow for he strode over to the girls, still rubbing his temple to soothe away the chilling ice sticking to his brain currently. Allen stood by the girls, staring at them one by one. The three ladies had straightened their composure, studying Allen in the right places and the wrong places. Allen ordered his blush back. Meaning his blush was on the tip of his ears, but that went unnoticed as he leaned forward intently. His smile was smothered with sweetness, his words fluttering with sugar-coated innocence, and his relaxation spread to them contagiously as he sat his arms, one over the next, on a wooden barrier around the scene for the shootout. "Ello* ladies. I'm sorry to disturb yer* conversation, but I couldn't stop myself from noticing that I caught yer lovely eyes looking my way." Allen's plastered smile charmingly widened, but showed signs of 'sheepishness' as he looked up at them. "I don't have sumfink* on my face, do I? I mean, as much as I adore yer laughter, I wanted to make sure..."

The girls' eyes broadened slightly as it dawned them he thought it was giggles of mockery. It was a pretty witty ideal way of putting it-people, he had been madly blushing when they fiddled their hands at him and cackled-so Allen landed a smooth move. "Oh no, no, we weren't laughing at you because of that. Your face is clean, I mean, um... I'm sorry if we offended you." The ebony-haired girl said shyly. '_Hhmm, I caught her off guard. Not a good flirt. Oh well.' _Allen thought.

Allen's smile grew ginger as he leaned in closer. The blonde and the dirty blonde (clearly she had a perm to make it look like she was a natural dirty blonde-the blonde was even fake so Allen guessed she was one of those girls that were often insecure about her appearances-but still, a dirty blonde) shared apologetic mien. The guilt shined in each set of eyes. "It's alright. No harm done." Allen said soberly before he perked up. "So what's so funny then? Was it a joke? Or..." Allen drawled, curiously leaning even closer to the ebony-haired lady. "Were you trying to draw my attention? Because it certainly worked. How could I miss such a genuine rarirty?"

"M-me?"

Allen nodded, his iron steel eyes tender with warmth as he surveyed the other ladies. "All of you."

Once they processed what Allen said each of them became crimson. Although he was focusing more on the girl Lavi had pointed out, he made it clear he appreciated each of them. "Well, you're not bad yourself." The ebony-haird girl said, gaining her flirtatious composure back. "You're quite handsome...?"

"Walker." Allen paused, standing up straight so that he could lean in more and he was inches away from her face. His breath sizzled against her cheeks, furthering her crimson tint, as he let his euphonic tone amiably ring out. "_Allen Walker_." Articulation dripping with fresh honey.

Lavi's jaw melodramatically dropped to the floor as he watched Allen hitting it off with the three girls. He didn't even have to look at anybody to see how marvelous their surprise was either. Kanda was hissing like a snake, losing his very own challenge unhappily. Lenalee, Komui (yes, the eccentric man was still there), and Alma were definitely wide-eyed, becuase no one, _no one_, expected the shy and bashful Allen to have the ability to flirt like Lavi, only turning out _successful _and not _perverted_. He was winning over their appeal and other girls were watching enviously. They were going through an entire conversation smoothly. "Al-Allen Walk-Walker? The new model for the Bl-Black Order?" She replied.

"Yes. And ye ladies are?"

"I'm Ricia." The ebony-haired girl answered.

Allen set his eyes on the dirty blonde eagerly. Both she and the regular blonde were now settling down. Both eager to know more about Allen. "My friends call me Jeanna."

"My name is Emily." The last girl introduced proudly, batting her eyes.

"Ummm, Allen, I was wondering... You have an accent... It's not one you would normally hear around here... Uh, are you not from these parts?" Jeanna asked with fake shyness as she rubbed her arm.

'_Aha, this is the ringleader of the trio. The true flirt. Too bad, she's got a lovely name._' Allen placed his full attention on Jeanna. His body made no movement, but he shifted his head so his mouth was barely missing the cloth. He was able to bury his chin in his shoulder giving him another cute pose that only made him seem cuter, or in the surrounding girls' opinions, hotter. "Mmm, yes. I'm not American. I was born and raised in Britain, or the United Kingdom. Whichever you like. I've been told I have a thick accent even after five years in America." Allen replied thinly.

"I think it's cute, your accent, I mean." Jeanna stated.

Allen watched her bat her eyes again and pull her hair behind her pierced ear. The only reason why she was interested in him was because of his new found famous aroma and because he gave off a hint of total and constant kindness with a surprise of splendid flattery. She, unlike the other two, seemed to realize it was all about the flirting part to gain the other's eye. "Why, thank you, Jeanna." He saw jealously color her eyes when he placed his attention on Emily, then Ricia. "It was nice meeting you ladies. Especially you." Allen grasped Ricia's hand and kissed it softly. Allen lifted his head a little. "Do you have a pen and piece of paper?"

"I do. Hang on." Emily chimed happily, taking said supplies out of her purse and handing it to Allen. She smiled and gazed at her friend, Ricia, and whispered something to her along the lines "You're so lucky!" or "He's likes you." or "I envy you, girl." Allen inwardly rolled his eyes.

After writing a number on the shred of paper he folded it up and stuck it in the palm of Ricia's hand. He gently kissed the back of her hand one more time before waving as he started back over to his ill friends. "I hope you call, Ricia. It was nice meeting you girls."

Allen smirked when he got back to the group. "What was that you were saying? Something about me being afraid or unable to flirt with those girls?"

"Shut up before I stick my foot up your ass." Kanda seethed.

"You're so pleasant. You know that?"

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, shaking the said boy back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Allen felt sick and he was sure his face was turning green. Lavi stopped, but he grinned mischeiviously. "You liked her!"

"Bloody hell, Lavi, no! Those girls are are not my type and *to bits* out of my league. Even I can see that." Allen said, mortified.

"You gave her your number." Lenalee remarked.

"It wasn't my real number."

"What the hell? Allen!" Lenalee yelled angrily. "You know what's worse than getting a girl's hope up like that? _Nothing_. That's cruel! What were you-"

"She's throwing the number in the trash." Allen said blankly, pointing at Ricia. Lenalee followed his finger, totally lost. She added a small "Huh?" to show her confusion, but Allen just shrugged. "She has a boyfriend. It's plain as day with how safe she was playing it. I also noticed her eyes darting around from time to time to make sure her certain somebody wouldn't catch me flirting with her. By how nervous she was ye could tell she's a bleedin'* dedicated lady, however, her boyfriend must not be open-minded or 'gentle' to other men. Ricia doesn't hide her concern all too well. She must have an overprotective boyfriend. Which is actually smashing. So long as he cares about her, I suppose. She has a fit personality all the same, but like I said, flirting is like a one night stand, brief, refugee, or just a pleasurable stance to help yer* lustful impulses. Hence why I didn't rouse her too much."

"But... how could you... where'd you learn that shit, man? I need to know! Okay, it's official. You're my wing man, my personal adviser!" Lavi exclaimed, clinging onto Allen. "Where'd you get those lady skills, Lady Killer? C'mon, fess up. You know you wanna share."

Allen brushed him off. "It was surprising, but darling, it was amusing. I hadn't expected that from you, Allen, baby." Aiden remarked.

"Oh, cheery. Look, I hae* debts to pay and bills to organize. My landlord is coming Saturday and I have to prepare everything. You mind, Aiden?" Allen replied.

Aiden sighed, but cherfully led everyone over to the racks with clothing. They were told to pick and outfit and fast. Allen did so, but made sure everything was to his tasting before he went to a room to change. The group pose was not too thrilling. In fact it worsened his day greatly. Aiden thought it would be a bright idea to place Allen next to Kanda. Long story short, daggars were throwns, words fought karate, fists started pumping, some people almost got bruised, and a hassle was created for the rest of the day with their group poses. It was a mess. Somehow they managed to keep Kanda and Allen still and quiet long enough to snap five good shots. Meaning there was no anger flashing on Allen's face, no fist was about to pound someone in the ground, and the camera screen wasn't cracked. Yeah, Aiden has to replace three cameras since Kanda got violent fast. The insults were rather agressive...

The good part was that Allen had completely forgotten about the people watching on the sidelines. The bad part, money has to be spent on something it shouldn't.

In the end, Allen found himself back at the food court. Grudgingly he spent his money on getting about one of his special triple chocolate Hersey delight with all the toppings. He was able to get some fresh air outside the mall. Allen counted his money outside. He really didn't want to know the end result, but he discovered he was left with an exact of two dollars and fifty-eight cents. Allen forgotten to include the handful of candies he got out of the 25 or 50 cent machines in every hall. He gave into his food lust. Dammit! Now he was running extremely low on money. This was all he had left for the rest of the week. He's not even sure if he could get spare change out of his check. That's how bad his siutation was. Allen was in poverty. All because of his stupid guardian...

Outside Allen was standing in front of tree in a garden near the mall. It was quiet and peaceful. Trees and flowers scattered across the fields. A tree hovered over his head. A gentle spring breeze was winding by. Allen let his feet guide him further away from the tree to get a better look at the dark gray sky in this late afternoon. A marble bench was planted directly behind him with wood chips surrounding it. Not a place where Allen would like to fall face first. Youch! Other than that, the garden was mainly natural except for a few pathways and certain planted flowers. It was beautiful. "Hey, Allen? You doing alright?" Lenalee asked, walking up to him.

"And here I thought I'd be alone for a minute. It's been under 20 seconds." Allen uttered, eyeing Lenalee as she warily stood beside him. "Sorry. I shouldn't of said that."

"No, it's fine. Kanda has a reputation for sending people into bad moods." Lenalee said, offering him a smile.

Allen studied her. Lenalee wasn't that bad. Frankly she was a certified 20 on a scale of one to ten, personality and looks alike. Allen hasn't met too many decent women in his life in the past five years so maybe it was a bit over exagerrated. In his world, it wasn't. Truthfully, Kanda shouldn't bug Allen too much. He's met many people like him in his life. Before he got stuck with Cross and during the time spent with Cross. The future has to possess such ill-tempered persons for Allen to meet. He supposed being with Lenalee wasn't all too bad. He respected her.

Lenalee had gained Allen's interest a while ago. Even now he doesn't know much about her, but he knows she's nice and innocent, unlike most other girls around their age with the additional fact she's a model, it was shocking. He's learned to give people their rightful credits and he wouldn't lie about Lenalee. She may be the first person in the Agency he would consider friend and list as one of his few. Lenalee was sort of like Elda. Sort of. "Is your life really as chaotic as you make it seem?" Lenalee inquired, pretending to be looking up at the late afternoon sky, but she stared at Allen from the corner of her eyes.

Allen let her question hang on thin air. He didn't want to overstep any lines between truth or fiction. He may have mentioned one thing one time to make his life seem way worse than it was, but it was definitely hectic. School does take most of his time. Then on the weekends he has to spend a lot of time gambling to get money to try and stay out of severe poverty. He has the feeble necessaties at his home. He's been sleeping on the same bed for five years, too. Although he doesn't move around frequently, he has changed homes and schools a few times. He knows he won't be going anywhere soon because it seems like every month everything gets worse. As Allen gets older Cross' bad habits worsens. With the knowledge and age Allen is able to find more ways of retreiving money. Allen wasn't too sure if he could judge Cross too well these days because he wasn't around Allen that much. The only time he is around is at night or at random times. For a kid to pay off all of those debts Cross receives and has presently even from ten years ago, well, it's way too much. There's a law that says Allen can drop out of school when he turns 16, but Allen wouldn't do that. Nowadays you need an education to get most of the jobs, and he promised Mana he would finish school and get a college degree. Allen wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet, but all his concerns were with trying to get out of Cross' grasp.

Then there's the fact that Allen is stuck appeasing everyone that hands him his bills to stay at the apartment. Cross is supposed to be paying them, but Allen makes sure he doesn't. Cross can't be trusted with the money. To be blunt, all the house work is done by Allen. All the cooking is done by Allen. Everything a parent should do Allen goes without or does it himself. Cross never is around after all. And when he is Allen wished for him to crawl back under a damn rock and go to hell. For a long time Allen was tempted to go back to an orphanage, but since he was an immigrint he might be sent back to his homelands first. "I suppose it's full of more gloom then chaos, but I won't say yes or no to yer question, Lenalee. My word might be an opinion over anything else." Allen said somberly.

"You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?" Lenalee asked softly.

"Virtually, yes."

"You know, you got friends now." Lenalee said, never letting her eyes leave Allen's forlorn figure. "It's odd, but Allen, it's there. You said no one has noticed you before, but now it's your turn to show everyone just what they've been missing. It's your time to shine. Don't let this pass you by." Allen faced her now. "Every single one of the models at the Agency were completely nobodys before the company saw something in us and made us models. Now everyone loves us. It may not be the best attention, but now we have a chance to show everyone who we are. Modelling is a crazy way to do it, but it's you. I'm not giong to lie and tell you we're sane, because who am I kidding? Everyone is insane here."

Allen slumped a little. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to show everyone who I am by _modelling_?"

"The styles, your speech, the interviews, public meetings, all that crazy junk you hate, but it's really fun. Let people think what they tihnk about you, but hasn't everyone been stereotyping you from the beginning? Why let modelling stop you now, why let their thoughts about it bother you? What matters is that all eyes are on you. Instead of being alone all the time why don't you chill out and let us in, let us be your friends. That would help. Just, how should I put this, let it all in. Have fun."

Allen didn't reply after that. So she decided to leave him alone."We're going to be dropping the guys off at their houses here soon. We're going to take you home, too, since your apartment is far away from the mall. So don't spend too much time here. Kay?"

"Sure."

Lenalee walked away. Allen watched her leave him, and when he was absolutely positive she was gone, he stared up at the dark gray sky. Allen sat on the bench, his eyes dimming as Lenalee's words hit him and hit him hard. Fun? Allen couldn't tell you the definition of the word. Allen can't remember the last time he acted his age. All he did was fret about life. Ha! It might be one of the reasons why his hair was snow white. Stress. It may have just now dawned him how sad his life really was. Elda was his only friend aside from his dog. School was horrible. Going home was never thrilling. Staying out of his home wasn't too pleasant either. Allen never had a situaiton where he could win.

It was strange, but something wet trickled down his face. It was not what he wanted, but Allen didn't touch his face. He let the one thing he thought was most hazardous in his life fall from his eyes freely. There was sentiment and melancholy burning in his heart. It hurt, yes, but it was relieving him to let it hurt for once in his life. He tried to focus on what his vision was showing him, but failed in doing that. Everything hurt too much for Allen to focus on anything other than his gloom. It was like everything in his life had finally caught up to him, rushed to him. And now, now he was weeping.

* * *

><p>Lenalee went back to the gardens. She was searching for Allen since he hadn't come back yet. She was getting worried, so she decided to come back and get Allen. Nothing prepared her for what she witnessed next after finding Allen. Lenalee had discovered Allen's body hiding behind a few trees and bushes. The trees stretched over her as she walked the dirt path to where she had left Allen not long ago. A tree branch skidded against her face here and there, but that didn't earn her distastefulness. The trees were beautiful. The most beautiful tree, though, was the cherry blossom tree Allen was sitting in front of. It was the sight of Allen, though, that stopped Lenalee from intruding on his secret place (not much of a secret since she knew where it was).<p>

Allen's face was wet. Water was still trickling down his face. It was that which stunned Lenalee to her spot. She was hardly breathing then. Her body felt like stone.

Lenalee was awestricken by Allen. He showed now signs of acknowledging her presence, but somthing about this... it wasn't right, but at the same time it was. The sight captivated Lenalee in good ways and in bad ways. In a place no one would see Allen's feelings is where Lenalee found him, where Lenalee was the only one lucky enough to see his feelings. Nobody else could find his feelings because they had been deep inside. She had known this for some time, but this changed her.

Lenalee was changed. Lenalee saw forever in Allen's eyes. Her heart was beating faster in her chest. Emotion after emotion whirled by in her head. None of them seemed befitting for this place, for this time, for this scene. All she could think about was the forever that was in his steel blue eyes. Lenalee had seen Allen so many times before. For the longest of times he seemed like the cold one. Not like Kanda either. Just cold. Outcasted and hurt, abandoned and alone, shivering in the endless winter and blistered by the harshness. Cold. Bitter. _Cold_. That cold. His persona had been tinged by his politeness, his outlined gentlemanness, his manners, but when he shot back and snapped at others, it made her feel everything was partly fake. After all, how could it be real if he seemed unhappy? Still she had never been that sure if Allen was the cold one.

In a place no one would expect to find all of Allen's feelings deep inside come out, Lenalee discovered this. So many questions, but so many yearnings. Lenalee wanted to make his everything alright. Something was wrong and she wanted to make it right. Lenalee wanted to make that smile real. She wanted to be there for him. Lenalee wanted to _know_ Allen Walker. Lenalee wanted to hold Allen. She wanted to make everything better, Lenalee wanted to be able to be that special thing, that special person, for Allen. Her heart continued to thump more and more with each wanting coming to the surface.

This moment lasted forever as all this went through her-through her mind? No. Her heart. Through her heart. It was then she became more sure of everything misting Allen. _This_ was what separated Allen from everybody else. This moment was when she realized forever was in Allen Walker's eyes, the moment she saw Allen cry. The moment Lenalee Lee was changed. Forever...

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if this chapter was a little off topic. I mean, I connected it to the plot, but you may not see it quite yet. But I hope you still like it and don't mind. I added this to get the romance sparking ;D. Anyways, I based this chapter (near the end) on Mandy Moore's song 'Cry'. Listen to the song and you'll see why. So, please review and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>British Vocab Box<strong>

**(Words from previous chapters and this chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Git-Bastard<strong>

**Barney Rubble- Trouble**

**Brown Bread- Drop Dead**

**Chivvy- Hurry**

**Bonker- Insane**

**Bampot- Clumsy Idiot**

**Bees and honey- Money**

**Sod it- Forget it**

**Treacle-Molasses**

**Ello-Hello**

**Sumfink- Somthing**

**Bleedin' - Very**

**Hae- Have**

* * *

><p><strong>Just let me know if I forgot a word. <strong>


	7. Her Hyper Heart

**The Biz: Versatility: Model Me**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Hyper Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Lenalee sat uncomfortably in her chair with her right leg over the left. Her hands fiddled with the rival digits. It didn't matter how she distracted herself Lenalee couldn't forget that late afternoon. Lenalee definitely didn't want to forget that moment, but something told her to do just that. It was like Lenalee had been forbidden to see that and now she felt guilty. Nevertheless, Lenalee was afraid to tell Allen and apologize for eavesdropping or to tell anybody else what she saw. It was captivating. Though he had been crying, it was not all sad.<p>

Lenalee picked up one of the magazines beside her, hoping that would get her train of thought onto something else like the new trends, cute shoes, or something. Just something! The magazine didn't work. After flipping through a few pages she found out it was a Black Order magazine. On one page she found Allen standing with one hand on his waist. His head was tipped off to the side and crooked backwards. There was no smile nor a frown and his mouth was opened slenderly, but his hair fell in front of his face and his mercury colored eyes were pointed in the reader's direction. He had the image of a seductive teen who lost a battle against his hormones. It suits him well. He wore leather pants and he had a belt on, as per usual, while a dark coral blue t-shirt pressed against his body fantastically. Stunning. What added a nice touch was the black sweater that looked like it was also made of leather like his trousers, was brought down past his shoulders. His left arm was covered completely while his right arm was partially visible. Let's not forget his scar that was almost glowing. It had to be the effects of makeup. "Wow." Lenalee whispered, her fingers outlining Allen's body on the photo. "Wow."

Lenalee never thought she would see Allen so let loose in his photos, but she was wrong. As wrong as somebody wearing bright pink and brown. Uck! '_But when was this photo taken? I thought I've seen all of his photo shoots?_' Lenalee read the page beside the photo of the sexy Allen. It turns out Allen was already posing photos that advertise. This one was advertising for a clothing store that was in Liverpool Mall. _'Didn't he have a solo shootout at for Lala's store? It's a clothing store. What was it called? Mater's Doll? Yep, that's it. Strange name for a clothes shop._'

Lenalee stared at the photo for a few more minutes. Her eyes often landed on Allen's unique eyes. They seemed so alive. Shining like Tinkerbell's glowing fairy dust. Okay, not the best comparison, but true. Then, she hasn't watched a Tinkerbell movie since she was seven. Allen was still gorgeous. "What a heartthrob." Alma breathed.

Lenalee threw the magazine up in the air and shrieked. Alma laughed-when wasn't he laughing?-and Lenalee frowned, pinching his cheek, then twisting it in a circle. He whined, but she only stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't sneak up on people like that, Alma! It scares them. Don't you dare become another Lavi." Lenalee scolded angrily.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to. Forgive me?" Alma asked somberly, clasping his hands together and begging for mercy as if he were a slave testing his master for freedom after 50 years of bleeding sweat. "Pwease!"

Lenalee couldn't resist. Alma was too cute and so childish. When he did that it broke her heart because he seemed like a four-year-old who just lost their mother in a crowded place. Alma was always like that. Yet he managed to pass school with flying colors each year. "You're forgiven."

"Yay! Thank you!" Alma hugged Lenalee, but just as fast left her to pick up the magazine. He opened it up to the page Lenalee had been drooling over. A swift smile broadened as he pointed at it enthusiastically. "Look at Allen! He looks amazing. You must think so, too, right? You were staring at him for a long time in this picture."

Lenalee mentally shook her head to rid her mind of sheepishness. Had she really been staring at it for a long time? Allen was totally, 'pretty' hot, sexy to the further the degree, with a certified tempurature of 2-oh-3, simply 203. Again she rattled her head from side to side. Alma must've believed she was losing it or really sleepy if she was shaking her head like that. "No? You weren't looking at Allen's photo?" Alma asked, confused.

"No, I was, but... I was reading the tab, too, on the right margin." Lenalee declared, feeling ashamed as she straightforwardly lied to her best friend. "I mean, no, I was staring at it, but it's because I haven't seen Allen pose like that in any photo shoot."

Alma let her words sink in before studying the photo again. "He did this on Thursday for some extra cash. Lala from Mater's Doll saw him and said she liked his style, wanted to use him. Those clothes he's wearing is from her store. I think Allen advertised her store amazingly. Don't you?" Alma explained.

"Thursday? That day was Allen's and Lavi's day for solo shootouts, right?" Lenalee said. "When did Lala ask him to do that?"

"After everybody got ready to leave. Remember? Oh wait, you left early that day."

That's right. Lenalee had to leave early because she had to go back to the Agency to help sort out the next issue of the Black Order Modelling magazine with Reever and Miranda. Daw, she missed something good. Allen looked like he was having fun in that picture. Lenalee forced back a pout. She missed something really interesting. "Nobody saw Allen do his thing this time. Personal shootout. Too bad, right? That's something anyone would want to see." Alma added.

"So I'm not the only one who missed it." Lenalee stated more than asked as she sat back down. Alma nodded in affirmation, but handed her the magazine. Lenalee gladly took it, but turned the page, unearthing Lavi's face. He had his usual cool guy look with that mischeivious and goofy grin slapped on his face. He wore a pair of light blue, practically fading, jeans. A few holes were sliced around his knees and a few tinier ones around his thigh. His fiery hair was ruffled more than usual, definitely messier, but not as messy as when he wakes up. The black pirate patch remained and he had a golden earrings with minor hoops on both ears, but it only gave him a cooler appearance somehow. The t-shirt he was wearing matched his emerald eye. The shirt was pretty plain, but with one look you could tell it was made of expensive fabric and had to be comfortable. Other than that, it looked like a regular outfit any other cool high school guy would wear. "It's a wonder people buy Lavi's stuff. Everything is basically the same with him."

"Excuse me? Lavi is awesome." Alma said, taking in Lavi's image like Lenalee. "He does all the daring and cool things. You know he has the cool guy persona."

"That shit only boosts his damn ego, too. No wonder he's obessessed with himself." Lenalee uttered, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, Lenalee, you jealous?"

"What is it with everybody and asking if someone is jealous? No, I'm not, by the way."

Alma picked up another magazine. He flipped through it quietly, but he would get distracted and observe everything or anybody around him. That guy had way to much energy and enthusaism for his own good. Alma couldn't even sit still long enough, without talking, to read a few pages in a modelling magazine. Lenalee let him slip her mind, though, and pulled the paper book up to her face. She would sometimes find pictures of smaller models in the Agency, but the new issue had so many photos of Allen, she couldn't get him off her mind. There was this one picture that got her stuck in awe, her mind drifting off to some dream world. Okay, so Allen was leaning against a wall, but his arms were above his head and you could just barely see his face. He had this hazy look in his eyes and his mouth was slimly open. He wore his casual left hand glove that was just barely not grasping his hair. He was wearing a baggy black shirt that had a weird design on the right side of his chest; it looked like and L over a G with a cartoony-like wings on the side of it. It was kinda cute though. The picture showed him from waist up so you couldn't see his pants in this one, but she didn't need to. Allen was so dreamy in this picture. A swoon left her mouth and she leaned on the chair's arm, a smile on her face. "He's so sexy." Lenalee remarked.

"Eh? Who?" Alma asked, looking at her questionably.

Lenalee mentally slapped herself, slamming the magazine on the table beside her chair. "No one! I was just reading a header thing out loud by mistake. Ummm, it was one of those fan catalogs with their requests and uh...comments about... um... us?" she said weakly.

"We have a fan catalog?" Alma inquired, disbelieving.

Alma stalked over to Lenalee and opened the magazine she was looking at. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen mostly filled this magazine. There was a lot more of Allen in the new issure because he was extremely popular and new. Alma had an idea who she was talking about, but he wasn't too sure. She did just diss Lavi about being bland and everyone knows he's not. If he had heard her than he'll do something crazy to prove her otherwise, but... what about Kanda or Allen? Right now they had a higher chance over Lavi, but that is not too unexpected. Lenalee never seemed like the girl to love the cool guy, but Kanda is the bad boy and Allen is the good boy. He can be cocky, but he's good. To Alma, though, it looked like something had been bugging him lately. "Alma, seriously, forget it." Lenlaee said, flustered.

"But Lenalee-"

"One word: Komui." Lenalee hissed.

Alma flinched, setting the magazine down gently, scoping the lobby to make sure the other Lee wasn't around. They would have to talk about that some other time, but now Alma was so excited! Not like a minute ago where he greeted everyone who passed by and started a conversation with them, but exciting as an explosion just, well, exploded inside him and he was all jumpy! He couldn't sit down and couldn't sit still. He held his arms to his chest, staring at Lenlaee with an intense look. "Who? C'mon. Just whisper it in my ear. Who? Who? Who? Whoooooooo?" he urged her.

"Nice impression of an owl, Alma. So cool." Lavi remarked, walking up to them. "What'cha ya talkin' 'bout peeps? Moi? Of course you are!"

"As if." Lenalee rolled her eyes, standing up and pulling her skirt down a little, smiling at first to see one of her best friends (and forgetting about how she dissed him a minute ago), but frowned when Alma whispered something in his ear. "Alma, you better not be telling him what I _think _you're telling him."

Lavi gazed at her with a solid, dead serious expression. It was freaking her out because she saw no hint of curiosity, no deviousness, suspicions, enthrallment, anything stupid and irritating that Lavi normally had. He was serious. Now that is scary. A serious Lavi. Who da thought? "Lenalee," Lavi mumbled, monotonous. "Who are you calling... BLAND! Boring! What the hell is wrong with you? I am awesome, cool, sexy, and I'm-"

"I _said _I don't know why people buy Lavi-your-stuff. It's all basically the same with you." Lenalee said, inwardly sighing in relief Alma did not tell him she was swooning over... a guy. No, no, not swooning... Thinking, just thinking. She just so happened to exhale-maybe a little dramatically-at that time she saw 'his' photo. By mistake she said sexy and not... ummmm... childish?

Lavi was blowing up, but Lenalee tuned him out. He'll forgive and forget. He cannot hold a grudge against her. Instead he'll just prove her wrong and let it go after that. All she has to do is compliment him or something. See how easy her friendship is with him? So after his rambling, she walked over to the elevator while Lavi and Alma started a big conversation over what show was funnier, 'The Annoying Orange' or this YouTube channel called 'All Time 10's'. 'The All Time 10's' was informational and mainly educational while 'The Annoying Orange' was annoying and a bizarre comedy that amuses little kids for some reason that Lenalee didn't get. It didn't take long for both to agree on comedy. Lenalee did not like 'The Annoying Orange' show so she completely disagreed. She thinks there's more to life than comedy, but then Lavi said, "Of course. You're a girl! You're a hopeless romantic and into soap operas or have some fantasy world. I bet you think 'Two and a Half Men' are lame, too."

Lenalee kicked his shin at that moment. It's because she was a 'girl' she didn't like the damn comedy? No! She found it stupid. That's all. There's probably a bunch of girls that love the show, but Lenalee doesn't. So what? "You sexist!" she yelled, crossing her arms and glaring at her feet.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just this is 'The Annoying Orange'! How can ya not like it? I bet you never even seen any of the 'All Time 10's' and ya chose that over the orange? Pshh, hello, you always chose the fruit over TV. It's healthy for ya! Didn't they teach you that in school, Triple L?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and palmed her face. Can you believe that Lavi is the smartest kid in school and he acts like this? Yeah, he's the smartest and no one would ever know. That's his Gramps fault though. The Bookman family is known for their wits and I.Q's. They specialize in history. Ask them any question about it and they can most likely answer your question or just hand you one of their thousands of books. You may not also know this, but Lavi loves reading. In reality, he reads more than he watches TV. "Lavi, I don't think that counts in this matter." Alma commented.

A belled dinged and the elevator doors slide open. Lenalee didn't look up, didn't glance at her friends, and just walked toward the door. Alma said something about someone, but she was in a daze. Again Allen had been on her mind. The photos she looked at were flashing in front of her eyes one by one, and then she remembered the mall. That night she saw Allen cry. She really wanted to hold him, hug him, make his everything alright. Her heart had been beating so fast, she just knows it! Lenalee didn't comprehend why. Ever since Allen hasn't been able to stray from her thoughts. Now, because of his stupor, she bumped into someone, her head falling in his chest. She knows it's a he because there's definitely no soft breasts popping out. Now that would be very embarrassing. "Oh, I'm s-" Lenalee starts to apologize, but lifted her head to find beautiful steel blue eyes pierce through her soul, sending her into another daze. The eyes, oh the eyes, they held endless wonders. It was those eyes that made the boy before her dreamy. "Allen." she breathed.

Allen smiled. Lenalee didn't know why, but she didn't ask. She was staring at him, taking in every detail in his facial features, somehow forgetting that her body was pressed up against his still because neither took a step back after bumping into the other. There was something different about Allen, too. She couldn't place her finger on it, but the difference was there. "Excuse me, Lenalee, your stepping on my foot. It kind of hurts. Do you mind?" Allen asked softly, his breath blowing on her face.

Lenalee looked at her foot before jumping back a little. It then processed how close she had been to Allen's face. A small, nearly unnoticable blush crept on her face, but Lavi, with his amzing eye, was able to spot the sliver of red on her cheeks unlke everybody else. Only him and she did not know. "I'm so sorry, Allen! I should have paid attention. I didn't mean to run into you. Is your foot alright? Oh god, I'm soooo sorry... This is embarrassing." Lenalee said hastily, panic in her eyes, uttering the last part under her breath. Again, only Lavi caught that.

"It's okay." Allen told her, still smiling warmly.

That's the difference. He was happier. He didn't seem so down suddenly. Lenalee looked at him, seeing he was wearing different clothes than usual. They were definnitely new. "Where did you get those clothes?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at his clothes, holding his shirt and pulling it out a little. "Oh, these? I bought them at Lala's shop in the mall." Allen chirped.

Lenalee furrowed her brows together. "How did you afford them? I thought you had to pay a lot of bills and debts?"

"Well, my pay check was pretty big and I decided to spoil myself a little instead of giving it all to Cross' debts. I mean, there can't be any harm in that... right?"

Lenalee smiled. He spoiled himself? Wow. "By spoiling yourself you bought clothes over food?"

Allen blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He was being sheepish. He definitely seemed happier. Allen wasn't so tense and uptight, but it was like... it was like he was being himself now. He was letting loose. Just like Lenalee advised him the other night. She could still remember everything she told him.

_"You know, you got friends now. It's odd, but Allen, it's there. You said no one has noticed you before, but now it's your turn to show everyone just what they've been missing. It's your time to shine. Don't let this pass you by. Every single one of the models at the Agency were completely nobodys before they saw something in us. Now everyone loves us. It may not be the best attention, but now we have a chance to show everyone who we are. Modelling is a crazy way to do it, but it's you. I'm not giong to lie and tell you we're sane, because who am I kidding? Everyone is insane here."_

_Allen slumped a little. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to show everyone who I am by _modelling_?"_

_"The styles, your speech, the interviews, public meetings, all that crazy junk you hate, but it's really fun. Let people think what they think about you, but hasn't everyone been stereotyping you from the beginning? Why let modelling stop you now, why let their thoughts about it bother you? What matters is that all eyes are on you. Instead of being alone why don't you chill out and let us in, let us be your friends. That would help. Just, how should I put this, let it all in. Have fun." _

Allen leaned in, putting his hand over his mouth and whispering in Lenalee's ear. "I had an extra hundred bucks to my check because of an added shootout. I bought 50 dollars worth of clothes and 30 on Little Debbie snacks for the rest of the month for when I get a sudden craving. The last 20 went in my pocket for later just in case, you know?"

Lenalee giggled at him, but he backed away, an incomprehensible expression, however, his eyes blinked, pupils seemingly shrinking out of embarrassment or uncerntainty. Whether or not they actually shrunk was unsure because it happened too fast for Lenalee to take note of it for a definite answer. He chuckled a little, scratching his cheeks. "Only 30, Allen? Are you sure the 50 wasn't spent on the snacks and the 30 on clothes?" Lenalee teased, causing Allen's blush to depthen.

"No! I really needed some new clothes and Lala's shop is very affordable. Er, some clothing."

Lenalee covered her mocking and amused smile behind her hand, taking in Allen's image. Today he wasn't wearing his red ribbon or the white button up shirt. He had on regular blue jeans and a faded green shirt. He had another one of those symbols on his shirt-an L over a G with cartoony wings. It wasn't small like last time and took up a little more room. It was on the left this time, slanted. That's the first time he's worn any shirt in public, and not becuase he was told to for a picture, with any design on it and more than one color. The little design had about two or three colors, but Lenalee didn't focus on that. She went back to gaping at Allen's eyes. "Hey Allen, I have a question for you." Lavi said, he and Alma walking off the elevator. "What show do you like better: 'The Annoying Orange' or 'All Time 10's', but the 'All Time 10's' are very short! So?"

"All Time 10's." Allen deadpanned.

"What?" Lavi yelled, grabbing Allen's collar, but before he could shake Allen, he pushed him away gently. "What's wrong with The Annoying Orange show?"

"Uh, it's sodding* for one. The jokes they make are pretty lame and unusual. All lot of what they say makes no sense and-"

"Just shut up." Lavi said, covering his mouth. "Say another word about it and I'll have no choice. I will have to break your jaw."

Allen moved away from Lavi. Allen ignored Lavi's glare and looked at Lenalee. She was still staring, but a smile graced her face becuase of what he said about The Annoying Orange series. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't like it. "So Allen, where you going?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi leaned over to Alma, both watching Lenalee and Allen intently. Lavi thought about what Alma told him earlier, not about his style either. About Lenalee saying someone in the Agency was sexy. Now that is interesting. The usual Lenalee would say cute, adorable, maybe hot, but sexy? Oooooh, Lavi could hardly contain his happiness. He was going to have fun 'helping' Lenalee, but the problem was that Alma told him he had no clue as to who she said was sexy. "Is it just me, or is Lenalee flirting with Allen?" Lavi whispered.

Alma watched Lenalee fiddle with her hair, stroking it, fingers brushing through the shiney locks. Her eyes would fall to the floor and back up to Allen, a smile ever present. She would sometimes bat her eyes and if you look really, really, extremely close you could see a pinkish tint from one cheek to another. Allen didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but that was not unexpected. He was pretty dense-being nice they'll replace dense with naive-sometimes. In addition to that he didn't know Lenalee nearly as long as them. "Sure looks like it to me, Lavi." Alma murmured.

"I'm meeting Aiden on the seventh floor to speak about my photos and how to make'em better." Allen said.

"Really? Why do you need to make them better? I've seen them, Allen, they're great." Lenalee responded.

"She is so flirting." Lavi uttered.

"I think so, too." Alma smiled, his finger tapping his chin as he stood up on his tippy-toes and back on his flat feet before doing it again, then repeatedly. Lenalee was so interested in what Allen had to say she didn't notice Lavi and Alma. She appeared to have forgotten them. She was acting like Alma. Seriously, if Alma were to flirt with anyone you would never be able to tell. That's his bubbly personality.

"I've seen a few photos, but it's kind of weird to look at 'em. I may not know much about this kind of thing, but I'm sure I can do better." Allen told her.

Lenalee nodded, letting his words permanently etch in her memory. "I thought you didn't care about this?"

Allen shook his head a little, his hand rubbing his arm as he tried piecing his answer together. Allen didn't really care too much about it, yes, but he decided to put a little more 'omff' into it. "Well, I was thinking about what yeh said the other day, Lenalee, and decided to try more. It's not like I can't try to have fun from time to time, I mean, it would be nice, I suppose. I don't really fancy* the job too well, but maybe if I try to enjoy it I could adjust or start to fancy it." Allen said.

Lenalee couldn't tell you how happy she was to hear that coming from Allen. She didn't want to push it so she didn't ask if that meant he was going to stick around and not just ditch them after he's had enough of Kanda or some other reason. Truthfully, Lenalee wanted Allen to stay with them. She didn't want him to leave and never be heard of again, or forget them. It would be nice to be accepted as his friend, to get to know Allen. "That's good." Lenalee mumbled, trying to hide her ultimate pleasure, her exhilaration.

The British boy pressed the button for the elevator. Lenalee forgot he had been trying to get on when she bumped into him. She wondered if he would let her come. Lenalee was good at editing the images for their magazines and often helped with that. It was fun and she can imagine how fun it would be to do that for Allen's images. The special effects, the shades, extra marks likes words or shapes for more outstanding quality and orginality, and more, so much more. Plus she could get peeks at the pictures before they were published. It's fun to watch him pose, but to have that moment captured on film in front of your eyes is just amazing. '_What the-what am I thinking? No, no, no, no! It's just friendly help... But I do love his pictures. The only reason why I want to spend more time with him is to understand him. That's not bad, right? So what's wrong with that? It's just like spending time with Kanda and Lavi. I just don't have to keep him on the leash like the tempermental raven-haired teen and the flirty pervert with a mind of a seven year old. For once I won't be a watch dog or security guard._' Lenalee notioned.

When the elevator dinged again, Allen walked past her, but placed his hand on the vertical line that the doors slide in and out of. He stared at Lenalee sincerely. "Lenalee, I wanted to thank you for talking to meh. Your words really did touch me. Your advice was greatly appreciated. So... Thank you, Lenalee." Allen said shyly, having a hard time keeping his eyes solely on Lenalee.

"Y-you're welcome, Allen." Lenalee gulped, her heart starting to pick up its pace. Was this the first time he's said thank you? She can't remember, but the way he said it and the tone of his voice made her burn up and she did not know why. "A-a-any time. Truly, if you need anything or talk about something, I'm there."

The white-haired boy bobbed his head, showing her he understood. Lenalee wished this moment with him would last longer, she also wanted to go with him to see Aiden, but she got nervous and never got the chance to ask. "I'll take those words to heart. I hope to see you soon, Lenalee." And with that Allen let the doors close, waving to her as they blocked her orbs from another glimpse of Allen. She swallowed a lump in her throat, turning around, and walked toward her Brother's office, Lavi and Alma tailing her.

"Dude, she totally likes him. Did you see how she acted? And her body language was a dead giveaway." Lavi whispers.

"I know." Alma agreed.

"We have to hook them up."

"But Lavi, Allen didn't show any signs of liking her that way. His body language was the same as when he spoke to you or Yuu, just not as rigid."

"You have a point. With Yuu he's rigid, with me he's not as tense, but, _but _with Lenalee he's calm."

Alma was not convinced. Allen did not act differently toward Lenalee than he has anyone else. His body language was nothing extraordinary and the way he spoke was not flirtatious. They have seen the kid flirt, too. Although he didn't really like them so that may not really count. "I don't think he likes her."

"Yet." Lavi snickered, smirking, as he kept his eye on Lenalee. "We're going to help, Lenalee."

"You mean we're meddling?" Alma corrected.

"No, help."

"Meddling." Alma claimed. "I don't know, Lavi. We should just let this happen on it's own. When we meddle we get in trouble. I still have a bruise from the last time Bookman whacked us." Alma said, rubbing his side. "The old man packs quite the punch."

"We're helping!" Lavi said, twisting Alma's ear. "Got it, pal?"

"Yes, yes! Let go now! I'll help, I'll help!" Alma shrieked, his voice different and muffled becuase of Lavi holding his nose, too.

"Good. To start off, we need to find out what kind of girls Allen is into. Phase one begins now."

* * *

><p>Road squealed and giggled uncontrallably, kicking her feet around and rolling around on the cozy carpet in front of the lit fire place. Her family passed a few quizzical glances her way, but tried to disregard her the best they could. It was impossible. "He's so hot!" Road claimed.<p>

Tyki lifted his nose from his book when Road stood up in front of him and shoved the magazine in his face. He stared at it dully, blinking a few times and trying to figure out what was so special. He saw nothing but a delinquent on a piece of paper. Bleached hair and an unnatural tattoo over the kid's left eye straight to his cheekbone. How could that not be the first sign of a teenage rebellion against their parents? It's a wonder they let the kid into the Agency for modelling. "What's with the delinquent?" Tyki asked, closing his book and setting it on a stand beside his comfy chair.

"It's the new model at the Black Order, Tyki! Isn't he so adorable?" Road exclaimed.

"Not as adorable as you!" Tyki's older and annoying Brother, Sheryl, shouted, using his hankerchief to wipe away the blood coming from his nose.

"Thanks Daddy!" Road chimed, sitting on Tyki's lap without permission. "We have to get him to join us! He's amazing! He's already hit the top four in their Agency and sixth internationally!"

"Really?" Tyki asked, eyeing the boy in the picture. "I don't see why."

Road slapped Tyki upside the head before going back to getting drunk off the picture in the magazine. A smirk on her face and it's probable dirty thoughts lurking in her mind. Tyki restrained himself from pushing her off his lap and resorted in lighting a cigarette, dragging it, before blowing the smoke out of his mouth and into Road's face. That made Road hit him again, but get up and run over to her Dad, squealing and never taking her eyes off the picture. "I have to meet him!" Road told him.

"You will. Here soon we'll see the Black Order Agency again. I'm sure he will be there as well." the Earl said, finishing his sundae and wiping his mouth.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{ British Vocab Box }<strong>

**1. Sodding- Annoying  
>Uh, it's sodding* for one.<br>**

**2. Meh- Me or my.**

**3. Yeh- You**


End file.
